No Need for A Whole New Life Style
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: Former name: A Whole New Life Style; humor in chp 3; Newhoz... Ryoko keeps a large secret from everyone, but her mom, & is afraid to tell the others. So what does she do to keep it from everyone? Like they say, times call for drastic measures. ch 4 now up
1. No Need for A Lonely Letter

Disclaimer: I own..... ooh, about 0% of it. Aren't I just lucky.... -_-'  
  
A.N. This story was in my head. So I had to get the first chap. out. Sorry ppl! I promise to update one of my other stories soon. Promise! I just had to get this out. And besides, I've already got Unheard Love done, and I only have one ch. left of Unknown Destiny, so I'm all good. And I already have another story up and all, but I can't help it. My mind just won't stop with the stories, no matter what I do. So plz forgive!  
  
Newhoz... Please read. And review when you're done! This was going to be a longer chapter, but what else I had I just decided to put in chapter 2. You'll understand when I put that ch up. So until then, plz read what I have. Thx! And Ja 4 now!  
  
'...thoughts...' "...talking..." (...me talking...) ...link(s)... ~*~...lyrics/singing...~*~ ---...notes...--- ~...reading...~ //...times/dates/where at...// ::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
A lonely women stood at the edge of a cliff. One arm wrapped itself around her slender waist. The other lay across her chest, landing on her left shoulder. Her cyan hair slightly brushed her shoulder as the wind gently blew. Her dress rubbing up against her legs. A solemn, yet sad look upon her face as she stared down at the scenery. A tear silently fell from her eye. But she ignored it, her eyes never moving. 'What am I going to do?' she asked herself. She sighed deeply and shortly turned around as she heard a voice calling for her. She smiled slightly as she saw a little blue headed girl running towards her.  
  
"Ryoko! I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sasami. I guess I didn't realize what time it was."  
  
"..... Ryoko, are you alright? You seem sad."  
  
"Naw, it's nothing Sasami. Just thinking about something."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Um hum. Now let's get back to the house before people, especially your sister, thinks we ran away."  
  
"::giggle:: Alright!"  
  
Sasami grabbed Ryoko's hand, dragging her back to the house. Ryoko couldn't help but giggle slightly as she began floating off the ground, taking Sasami with her. Sasame looked down at the ground as she was lifted towards the sky. She giggled happily and looked up at Ryoko, who was laughing slightly herself. When they reached their house, Ryoko gently landed Sasami on the ground. When she to landed, she felt Sasami grab her hand once again, dragged her into the house, and made her sit in the living room.  
  
"Hey you guys! Welcome back!" greeted Tenchi as he walked out te kitchen, drink in hand. "Hey Ryoko, where have you been all day?"  
  
"Nowhere important," replied Ryoko as she grabbed a magazine from the table.  
  
"She was standing on the small cliff where you usually are when you sketch," said Sasami with a sigh. "I asked her before we got back if something was wrong and she said it was nothing."  
  
"Really? You know Ryoko, if there's something wrong or on your mind, you can tell us."  
  
"I told Sasami, so I'll say it to you. It's nothing! Alright? And besides, it had nothing that concerns anyone and anything in this room but me, myself, and I. So if you'll both excuse me." And with that said, Ryoko stood up and walked out of the living room and into Washu's lab.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about....."  
  
//Back with Ryoko//  
  
Ryoko walked into her mother's lab, grimincing at it darkness, and called out for Washu.  
  
"Washu! Ya in here?"  
  
Can't you ever call me mom?  
  
Tell me where you are and I'll think about it...  
  
::sigh:: In the Aquarium room. (I have no idea what to call that room)  
  
Ryoko walked into the room that Washu had mentioned and low-and-behold, there was Washu sitting on her floating chair, typing away.  
  
"What can I do for you little Ryoko?" asked Washu, never looking up from her computer.  
  
Ryoko cringged but decided to let Washu's remark slide. "I wanted to know if you found anything yet?"  
  
"::sigh:: Yes I did. But are you sure you want to do this little Ryoko?"  
  
"As sure as a space pirate could get."  
  
"Then there's no stopping you, huh?"  
  
"Not unless you found a reason I can stay?"  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
"You know what I meant. I'm not wanted here. Except by you, and maybe Sasami. Of course there's always Ryo-ohki. But that's it."  
  
"Couldn't you at least have someone go with you? Keep you company incase something happens?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I don't know, me?"  
  
"Ha! Like you would actually want to go with me. You never even really acted like my mother, what's gonna make you start now?"  
  
"Oh yea, make me feel lower that I already am."  
  
"And besides, you're in child form. No one would ever believe that you're my mother."  
  
"I do have an adult form, remember?"  
  
"Oh yea, I remember. You tried hitting on Tenchi last time I saw you in it."  
  
"What?! It was just me being a little bit of a tease? Where do you think you got it from? Huh?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So, will you at least have someone come with? Please?"  
  
Ryoko looked down at her mother, contemplating if she should agree to it or not. Finally after a few moments of silence, she sighed. "Fine. You can come with. But you have to be in adult form. I don't want to make it look like I'm your mother. Got it?"  
  
"Said and done." In a matter of seconds, Washu was now in her adult form, about less than a inch taller than Ryoko. "Better?"  
  
"Much, now let's get on with this so I don't agree to anymore of your stupid whinnings."  
  
"Alright. Follow me then."  
  
Washu began leading Ryoko out of the Aquarium and into her main control room. (ha! i'm stumped on what to call any of her rooms... lol... ) But before Washu got the chance to even leave the room, Ryoko grabbed her arm. When she turned around, she looked at Ryoko and saw a small smile on her face.  
  
"Ummm, thanks...... mom..."  
  
Washu just stood there stunned at Ryoko, who walked past her and to the main control room (that's what i'm calling it, k?). She soon snapped out of her small trance and followed her daughter to the control room, a small smile now on her face.  
  
~*~How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
  
The good times that made us laugh  
  
Outweigh the bad.  
  
I thought we'd get to see forever  
  
But forever's gone away  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.~*~  
  
//That night, dinner//  
  
It was now dinner and the Masaki family quietly sat down at the table eating. Everyone except Ryoko anyway. She would take small bites here and there, but other wise all she did was stare at it. Sasami would ask if she didn't enjoy her cooking anymore, but Ryoko would just smile and say, "I love it Sasami. I'm just not that hungry tonite I guess." Other than that, everyone was quiet. Not even Mihoshi would talk. Which was odd for her.  
  
Ryoko-chan, you should really eat something. Afterall, it is going to be your last night to enjoy Sasami's cooking. said Washi through their link, who was now in her child form again.  
  
::sigh:: I know. You're right. Since it is my last night and all. I should brighten up and enjoy it while I can..... But then why is it, everytime I think that, my hunger lessens by the minute? Ryoko looked up from her food to her mother, who was looking straight at her. Everyone noticed, but didn't say anything. Not wanting to disturb them. After a few moments of silence, Ryoko looked back down at her food. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Have someone bring me up food later or something incase I get hungry, will ya?  
  
Sure, where you going?  
  
Up to my room. And with that, Ryoko placed her chop sticks on the table, stood up, and walked to the stairs, heading to her room.  
  
Want company?  
  
Sure, if you know how to calm a balling, over 2000 year old women, that'd be great. Ryoko responded, never stopping to look back at her mother and instead continued to walk straight to her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Oh Ryoko," whispered Washu. "Excuse us for a moment."  
  
Washu stood from the table and ran up the stairs, straight to Ryoko's room. Ignoring everyone's questions of what was wrong.  
  
//later that night//  
  
It was well past midnight when Ryoko sat at the table downstairs, writing something on a piece of paper. The paper read:  
  
---Dear Ayeka (and to the rest of the family if Ayeka's reading it too all of you),  
  
Hey Princess! Guess who? Yep! You guessed correctly. Me, Ryoko. I know it seems strange that I'm writing to you. Hell, I'm still trying to figure that out for myself. I guess it was because, for some odd reason unknown to man, you were the first person that popped into my head when I first decided to write this thing. But, I guess I should get on with what I wanted to say, huh? Well, here it goes than.  
  
By the time you wake (or woke) up and began reading this note, I've left. Now don't start thinking, "Oh, that demon will come back before the day's over." Because guess what, I won't be. Washu, or mom (as I have to call her now), decided to come with. So Tenchi's old closet is now back to it's old self. Good as new. I left Ryo-ohki in the hands of Sasami. So make sure she gets taken care of. So if I ever come back and find something happened to her, it's all your heads for the taking. You got that?!  
  
Now I suppose you're wondering why we left? Even if you're not, I'm still gonna give some sort of explanation anyway. For me, I'm not about to give you the exact reason why. Then I'm pretty sure you'd got straight to Tenchi and tell him. And he's the last person I want to have to know. And you thought it would've been you? But this I will tell you. As much as you won't believe me sometimes, it wasn't because of you. It was actually a more personal problem. Something I'll tell sometime in the near future. Whenever that may be. But I promie. K? And as for mom, she decided to go because I was. She didn't want me to leave alone. Just to be on the safe side. But hey, what do you expect from mothers, right?  
  
Now for the goodbyes......  
  
Tell Sasami to take care of Ryo-ohki for me. And tell her I love her cooking. And that I love her. Just like the little sister I never had. And make sure Ryo-ohki doesn't come looking for me. I'll come for her when I see fit. And make sure she's a good girl. I don't want to have to come back and find out she was a bad girl. And I have to take away her carrots for a week.  
  
Tell Mihoshi and Kiyone that I said hi and bye. To keep up the great work with the Galaxy Police. I wish Kiyone good luck with her promotion. And I hope she eventually gets it. And for Mihoshi, even though she was a total bumblehead at times, she was still a great friend and smarter than she looks. Tell her to always keep that in mind. And the same goes with Kiyone. I just wish I knew how she could handle Mihoshi all those years and still survive. That's the kicker.  
  
Tell that brother and love-sick nephew-in-law of your's my goodbyes. Tell Katsuhito that even though he locked me in that cave for 700 years, I still thank him for all he's done. Including the cave. Cause than I wouldn't have met all of you. And to smack that Noboyuki up-side the head once for me for trying to hit on girls the hard and WRONG way. I'm pretty sure he'll get my point afterwards.  
  
And tell Tenchi I said the same as everyone else. Goodbye. And tell him this too. I hope he's happy..... I do love him, truely I do. You know that. Right Ayeka? It was never just a flirt thing. Or a try-to-get-on- the-bad-side-and-piss-off-Ayeka thing either. It was true, deep down to the pit of my soul, love. With every inch of my body, mind, heart, and soul. I truely did. Have him know all this, will ya? He deserves to know that. And he deserves a lot more in my mind. But I can't give that to him. Not now. And probably not ever. Hell, maybe you can. Who knows. I'm just a lonely space pirate. You're a princess of a whole planet. Maybe you can do a hell of a lot better than me.  
  
And now for my last goodbye. To you. I know we weren't exactly friends. And I don't know if we ever were or will be. I guess that's your decision. But even if we were the slightest bit friends because of our love for Tenchi, then I thank you for it. That's probably one of the most treasured things I'll be taking with me when I'm gone. Even if it is something so small, it means more to me that you could possibly think. So thanks again Princess. And goodbye.  
  
Well, there's not much time till mom and I leave. But that's more than enough time for me. Oh, and don't mind the blooches on this letter. It's just the few tears that somehow betrayed me and escaped from their little prisons in my eyes. Poetic, huh? Who knew. But why should I be crying? It was my decision to leave, was it not? I've got nothing to lose. Except the only people I actually cared and loved for like a family. So I guess that's more than a good enough reason to cry, now isn't it?  
  
Well, time to go. We have to be out of here before dawn approaches. Don't want any of you to see us, now do we? Give everyone there my hugs and peeks on the cheeks for me please. I appreciate it. And when you say my goodbyes to them, read this letter if it helps you at all. And give everyone my love. And thanks for doing this for me Ayeka. Thanks to everyone for everything. For being there, and for being my friends. Goodbye!  
  
Love Always, Ryoko and Washu Hakubi  
  
P.S. Not so many tears will ya! You'll ruin the note! :)  
  
P.S.S. I'll keep in touch with you Ayeka, k? So that you all know everything is going ok. So until we talk again, Ja!---  
  
~*~I don't know where this road  
  
Is going to lead.  
  
All I know is where we've been  
  
And what we've been through.  
  
If we get to see tomorrow  
  
I hope it's worth all the wait  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.~*~  
  
Ryoko finished writing her's and her mother's names plus the p.s. notes, folded the note neatly, and placed it in an envelope addressed to Ayeka. When she finished, she phazed up to Ayeka's and Sasami's room, reappearing next to the sleeping Ayeka. She bent down, placing the envelope next to Ayeka's pillow. She took one last look at Sasami, then Ayeka, then phazed away. When she reappeared, she stood next to her mother, who had managed to get a car, just down the steps of the Masaki shrine.  
  
"Did you see Tenchi one last time?" asked Washu, who was again in her adult form, from the driver's seat.  
  
"No, if I had, I would've somehow convinced myself to stay," replied Ryoko as she walked to the other side of the car and got in the passanger seat. "By the way, how did you manage to get a convertable?"  
  
"You'd be surprised what I keep hiding in my many dementions."  
  
"How did you manage to hide a car, convertable no less, from me?"  
  
"Like I said before, you'd be surprised." Ryoko smiled slightly and shock her head. "Well, ready to go?"  
  
"Yea. Better get out of here while I still have the nerve."  
  
"Alright. I suggest you take one last look around, especially since we don't know when we'll be back to see it again."  
  
"Ummmm," was all that Ryoko could say as her mother started the car and began to drive off. And just before the steps we no longer in her range of eyesight, she turned around and took one last look at her home. Which to her, now seemed so far away.  
  
//the next morning//  
  
Ayeka sat up on her "bed", her hands lightly holding onto the note she had found beside her head earlier that morning. Her eyes were looking straight ahead, not bothering to even look at the letter anymore. 'So, you finally left Ryoko? But if I didn't do it, than who did?' Ayeka finally looked down at the letter again when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Ayeka? Oh, you're awake." Sasami walked into the room and looked at her sister's face. "Ayeka? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Sasami. Do make sure to have everyone at the breakfast table this morning. Excluding Ryoko and Miss Washu. I have to speak with everyone this morning about something important."  
  
"We aren't leaving, are we Ayeka?"  
  
"No, don't worry about that Sasami." Ayeka finally looked up at her sister, a small, yet sad smile across her lips. "Don't worry about that. I promise, we aren't going anywhere."  
  
"Well, then what do you have to talk with everyone about? And why won't Washu or Ryoko be there?"  
  
"I'll explain at breakfast. But could you please do that form me Sasami?"  
  
"Well, alright. Everyone should be done in about 5-10 minutes. So hurry up. Ok?"  
  
"Alright. I'll be down in a few then."  
  
"Ok. See ya then."  
  
~*~And I'll take with me the memories  
  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.~*~  
  
Sasami gave her sister one last confusing look, then walked out of the room. After about 5 or 6 minutes, Ayeka finally walked downstairs, fully dressed, and saw that everyone was waiting for her at the kitchen table.  
  
"Morning Ayeka, what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Tenchi when he saw her walk down the stairs.  
  
"I first would like to say this," began Ayeka in a quiet, but audiable voice, and a solemn face. "During the time I'm going to speak to you all, I want everyone to stay quiet and listen to everything I have to say. When I'm done, you guys may ask questions. And I'll try to answer them. Alright?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and waited for Ayeka to speak again. "This morning, when I awoke, I found an envelope addressed to myself on the side of my pillow. I was confused by it, but decided to read it anyway. When.... When I did, the words that were written before my eyes shocked me. I first thought of it as some prank. A, I guess you could say, horrible joke that Ryoko always plays on me. Just to give my hopes up."  
  
"So you mean this is about Ryoko?"  
  
Ayeka held up a hand, silencing her younger sister. "I'm not to sure how to say this. She didn't exactly help either. But... But I guess I should just come out with it and get it over with. I just have this to say first... Ryoko seems to like to make life difficult on me......... Everyone, Ryoko, and Miss Washu, are both..... I'm sorry, but they both left."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed everyone in the room.  
  
"She and Miss Washu left earlier this morning. About a little before sunrise."  
  
"But I don't get it, why would she leave?" asked Mihoshi, whose eyes were beginning to fill with tears.  
  
"I don't know. She didn't give an exact reason. She just said that it wasn't because of me. She said it was more of a personal problem."  
  
"How do you know she left Ayeka?" asked Kiyone while trying to calm her partner.  
  
"Remember the envelope addressed to me? Well, it was note written by Ryoko. She wishes me to give you all her goodbyes. But that if I have a problem with doing it, that I read you all the letter. Which would probably help in this situation."  
  
"Could you read then Miss Ayeka? Please?"  
  
Ayeka looked at Tenchi with sad eyes and nodded her head. She got out the letter that she hid in her kinomoto. She looked at everyone in the room then began reading word for word of Ryoko's letter. (if you all need to read again b/c u decided not to or just don't remember, scroll up a little. it's up there..... somwhere...) When she finished, she looked at everyone again and saw that each had a few tears falling from their eyes. She had to admit, even she had a few unshed tears in her eyes. She walked up to her sister and kneelt down beside her, taking the little princess in her arms as she cried. Also doing the same to the little cabbit.  
  
'Oh Ryoko, why did you have to leave? I'll miss you guys so much!' cried out Sasami in her thoughts.  
  
'That's the first time anyone's given me a real compliment before. Ryoko? Washu? Please come back soon.'  
  
'Ryoko, Washu, I hope you guys live a happy life without us. And please come to visit soon.' Kiyone hugged Mihoshi tight, while trying to control her's and her partner's tears.  
  
'Ryoko. If only you knew how much everyone here loved you. Maybe then you would've stayed.' Ayeka continued to hold her sister and try to calm the little princess's tears.  
  
'This is all my fault. I can just feel it. No, I know it. How could I be so stupid.' Tenchi stood up and began walking out of the house, mumbling, "I'm not hungry anymore," then closed the front door behind him.  
  
Ayeka watched him leave, her eyes filling with a new sadness. She and the others soon controlled their tears, just staring down at the uneatten food. One by one, they began excusing themselves. The first Sasami, the last Ayeka. She stayed to clean the table and put everything away. 'Well, looks like chores aren't going to be done today. ::sigh:: But who could blame them.' Ayeka cleaned the dishes after putting the food away, then soon walked upstairs to join her younger sister.  
  
~*~And I'll take with me the memories  
  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.~*~  
  
// TBC //  
  
A.N. Ok, there u go! Chap. 1!!! Yeah! Ok, to those of u who liked it, ty! And if you want to see the next chapter soon, I want at least 3/4 reviews on this. That's not asking for much is it? I hope.... Newhoz... Thx for reading! I really appreciate! I love u for it! (don't get the wrong idea ppl!) So thx again. C-y'all later. Ja 4 now!  
  
Preview of next chapter....  
  
::Ayeka's voice is heard:: Miss Ryoko and her mother, Miss Washu, find an apartment in the middle of Tokyo. They meet their new neighbor and find that she might be the answer to their unemployment status.  
  
But after about 2 months of no contact with the Masaki residence, Ryoko/Washu snail mail one of us Masaki's. And in the process, Ryoko and Washu get some visitors!  
  
And while visiting, some of us find out what Ryoko and Washu's jobs are, and why their nieghbor has such a major part in it. And plus, we finally learn the real reason to the sudden departure of the imfamous former space pirate, Ryoko, and the greatest scientific genius of the universe, Washu.  
  
All that, and more, in the next chapter of A Whole New Life Style --- No Need For Surprises.  
  
~*~ Q.M. ~*~ 


	2. No Need For Surprises

Disclaimer: Oh leave me alone, I already know nothing of it's mine. So bug off!!!  
  
A.N. WooHoo! I have chp 2 up now. I'm so proud of myself. hehe! Thx to those of u who reviewed me! I really appreciated it! And as for my excuse to not having it up sooner, writer's block, that's all I have to say. K? I don't have much to say except my thx and that plz R/R! Thx again! Enjoy and read on....  
  
'...thoughts...' "...talking..." (...me talking...) ..links... ~...reading...~ ~*~...lyrics/singing...~*~ ---...notes...--- //...time/date/place/& whatever else...// ::..any other needed to know info...::  
  
A Whole New Life Style  
  
//Previously//  
  
"Morning Ayeka, what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Tenchi when he saw her walk down the stairs.  
  
"I first would like to say this," began Ayeka in a quiet, but audiable voice, and a solemn face. "During the time I'm going to speak to you all, I want everyone to stay quiet and listen to everything I have to say. When I'm done, you guys may ask questions. And I'll try to answer them. Alright?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and waited for Ayeka to speak again. "This morning, when I awoke, I found an envelope addressed to myself on the side of my pillow. I was confused by it, but decided to read it anyway. When.... When I did, the words that were written before my eyes shocked me. I first thought of it as some prank. A, I guess you could say, horrible joke that Ryoko always plays on me. Just to give my hopes up."  
  
"So you mean this is about Ryoko?"  
  
Ayeka held up a hand, silencing her younger sister. "I'm not to sure how to say this. She didn't exactly help either. But... But I guess I should just come out with it and get it over with. I just have this to say first... Ryoko seems to like to make life difficult on me......... Everyone, Ryoko, and Miss Washu, are both..... I'm sorry, but they both left."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed everyone in the room.  
  
"She and Miss Washu left earlier this morning. About a little before sunrise."  
  
"But I don't get it, why would she leave?" asked Mihoshi, whose eyes were beginning to fill with tears.  
  
"I don't know. She didn't give an exact reason. She just said that it wasn't because of me. She said it was more of a personal problem."  
  
"How do you know she left Ayeka?" asked Kiyone while trying to calm her partner.  
  
"Remember the envelope addressed to me? Well, it was note written by Ryoko. She wishes me to give you all her goodbyes. But that if I have a problem with doing it, that I read you all the letter. Which would probably help in this situation."  
  
"Could you read then Miss Ayeka? Please?"  
  
Ayeka looked at Tenchi with sad eyes and nodded her head. She got out the letter that she hid in her kinomoto. She looked at everyone in the room then began reading word for word of Ryoko's letter. (if you all need to read again b/c u decided not to or just don't remember, scroll up a little. it's up there..... somwhere...) When she finished, she looked at everyone again and saw that each had a few tears falling from their eyes. She had to admit, even she had a few unshed tears in her eyes. She walked up to her sister and kneelt down beside her, taking the little princess in her arms as she cried. Also doing the same to the little cabbit.  
  
'Oh Ryoko, why did you have to leave? I'll miss you guys so much!' cried out Sasami in her thoughts.  
  
'That's the first time anyone's given me a real compliment before. Ryoko? Washu? Please come back soon.'  
  
'Ryoko, Washu, I hope you guys live a happy life without us. And please come to visit soon.' Kiyone hugged Mihoshi tight, while trying to control her's and her partner's tears.  
  
'Ryoko. If only you knew how much everyone here loved you. Maybe then you would've stayed.' Ayeka continued to hold her sister and try to calm the little princess's tears.  
  
'This is all my fault. I can just feel it. No, I know it. How could I be so stupid.' Tenchi stood up and began walking out of the house, mumbling, "I'm not hungry anymore," then closed the front door behind him.  
  
Ayeka watched him leave, her eyes filling with a new sadness. She and the others soon controlled their tears, just staring down at the uneatten food. One by one, they began excusing themselves. The first Sasami, the last Ayeka. She stayed to clean the table and put everything away. 'Well, looks like chores aren't going to be done today. ::sigh:: But who could blame them.' Ayeka cleaned the dishes after putting the food away, then soon walked upstairs to join her younger sister.  
  
//Back to now; with Ryoko and Washu//  
  
Ryoko and Washu walked into a large room after exiting the elevator to find only two doors in the middle of the walls on each side. They walked to the one on the right and unlocked the door. They carried some suitcases in each hand and set them down by the front door.  
  
"Nice place mom! Where'd you find it?" asked Ryoko as she walked into the kitchen and began looking around.  
  
"In an ad-paper. It was a little expensive, but nothing I couldn't take care of," answered Washu while taking a smaller suitcase to the window and opened it to take something out.  
  
"I can tell. But now I know why you said this place was perfect. It really is..... What are you doing?" asked Ryoko as she walked up to her mother.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just trying to find something."  
  
Washu began rummaging through her suitcase. When she found what she was looking for, she accidently caused something to fall out from the window. Having it fall 9 stories to the ground. "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know. Might have been one of my smaller devices for something. I better get it."  
  
"It's alright. I'll get it. Just tell anybody that picks it up to hold onto it for a second. K?"  
  
"Alright." Ryoko turned around and excited the the apartment room. She walked to the elevator, waiting for the door to open. When it finally did, she pressed the botton for the first floor and exited when it reached it's destination. Washu on the other hand continued to stand by the window, watching the object below to make sure no one ran off with it. When someone finally bent down and picked up the small device, she leaned out the window and began calling to the guy, hoping that he heard her. "Hey you! The one holding the device! Don't go running off with that!"  
  
The man looked up, noticing Washu leaning out of the window. He just stood there in aw for a moment, gawking at her beauty. (hey, I had to have someone like Washu too! :]...) He just watched her as her deep red hair with strawberry pink highlights fell to the sides of her face. Her emerald eyes shining slightly from the sun peeking through her hair. Washu noticed his stare and tilted her head slightly.  
  
"Hey! Something wrong?"  
  
The man finally snapped out of his trance and smiled up at her. "No, just fine. This your's?"  
  
"Yea. My daughter's coming down now to get it. Could you hold onto it for a moment until she comes down?"  
  
"Yea sure. No problem."  
  
Washu smiled at the man politely. "Thanks!" Washu then remembered that there were still a few things in the car to bring up, so she decided to go down and get it. "Hold on a few seconds longer. I've gotta come down for something anyway. Talk with my daughter for a few moments. K?"  
  
"Um, sure I guess."  
  
Washu smiled again and turned around to leave. Remembering she didn't know her nieghbors just yet, she grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her.  
  
//Back with Ryoko//  
  
Ryoko ran outside and noticed a man that looked about the age of her mother's current form holding her mother's device. She walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly turned around and smiled at Ryoko.  
  
"I figure that you're that one women's daughter?" asked the man.  
  
"You talked to her?"  
  
"Yea, she yelled down at me earlier saying that you were coming down to get it."  
  
"Well here I am. Could I please have my mom's device?"  
  
"Oh, sure." The man handed her Washu's device. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"I was told never to talk to strangers," Ryoko goofed as she took the device from his hands.  
  
"::chuckle:: Ah, I see. Well, what if I introduced myself first? Would that help at all?"  
  
"::chuckles:: I guess sooooo....."  
  
"Well then, my name is Niko Zeeshan." (I have no idea if those are real names, I just liked the sound of it.)  
  
"My name is Ryoko Hakubi. Please to meet you Zeeshan-san."  
  
"Oh please Hakubi-san. Call me Niko. I don't like all the formality unless I'm at work."  
  
"Alright. But then you must call me Ryoko. I just don't like formality period."  
  
"::chuckle:: I can see that. Well, it a pleasure to meet you Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko smiled at the man, then turned her head when she heard her mom call her name. "Mom? What are you doing down here? I thought you were gonna stay upstairs?"  
  
"I was, but then I remembered we still had things in the car to take up," explained Washu as she stood next to her daugher.  
  
"Oh yea, I almost forgot." Ryoko walked a few cars down from where she stood, to her and her mothers car. She grabbed what was left of the luggage, which wasn't much, and walked back to her mother. "I'm gonna take these upstairs. Can I please have the keys?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Here ya go." Washu had her daughter the keys and watched her disappear back inside the apartment building. She then turned to the man her daughter was talking to earlier and smiled. "Thanks for holding that for us. We didn't want anyone to run off with it or anything."  
  
"Oh, that was no problem. What was that thing anyway?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just something I made many years ago. I like to keep the things I work on. Whether they work or not."  
  
"I see, you a scientist or something?"  
  
"Use to be actually. I'm not anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. Kinda a long story to even explain everything."  
  
"Oh, ok. Sorry bout that. Didn't mean to ask so many questions."  
  
"It's alright. I usually get it all the time. I'm Washu Hakubi by the way. But everyone calls me Washu."  
  
"I'm Niko Zeeshan. But I just have everyone call me Niko unless I'm at work. It's a pleasure to meet you Washu."  
  
"Like wise."  
  
"So, you live all the way up there, huh?"  
  
"Yes. My daughter and I decided to move from where we lived. And this was a nice place. So I figured what the hell and brought it. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. I live here too. For about three tears. 8th floor."  
  
"Ninth here. At least I'll know one nieghbor."  
  
"::chuckle:: It's a start."  
  
"::smile:: Well, I guess I should really get back upstairs. We have a lot to take care of today and all."  
  
"Oh, sure. Hope to see you and your daughter again sometime."  
  
"Like wise. I'll see you around. Bye!" Washu waved and ran back inside. Just hearing Niko's "Goodbye!" before disappearing inside as well.  
  
//With Ryoko//  
  
The door to the elevator door opened and Ryoko stepped out. Kicking a small gymbag of clothes ahead of her. She heard a stiffled laugh and looked over to see her nieghbor's door open. A women a few years older than her walked out carrying a few packaged items with her. "Need help?" she asked while trying to stiffle her laugh. Ryoko gave her a look of almost disgust, making the women stop laughing altogether. "Oh, I'm not laughing at you. I just got off the phone when I recieved these packages. I didn't mean to laugh when you came up. Really."  
  
"Oh, it's alright. It's just not my day and all. And I wasn't in the mood to be laughed at or anything."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"It's ok. But, yea sure. Love to have the help."  
  
The women walked up to Ryoko after placing her packages in her apartment's doorway and grabbed a bag from her, as well as the one that was kicked across the floor. Ryoko uplocked and opened her door. She walked inside and placed the other bags with the ones by the door, followed by the women she met a few moments before.  
  
"Thanks for the help."  
  
"Oh, it was no problem. I'm Katrina Ankiiki by the way. Everyone usually calls me Kat and/or Rina. I'm your new nieghbor as you probably guessed by now."  
  
"I figured as much. My name's Ryoko Hakubi."  
  
"Interesting name. I like it."  
  
"Thanks, I always thought it was a great name myself."  
  
"::chuckle:: I bet. So, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"Oh, nothing right now. My life before I came here was to help clean a house and all that other good crap. How about you?"  
  
"Me? I'm an agent. Doesn't sound that good of a job at times, but it gives good pay. And you meet a lot a great people that way."  
  
"Really? Maybe I should get that job. Want some coffee or something?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Decafe if possible."  
  
"Milk and sugar?"  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
"Alright." Ryoko walked to the kitchen, Katrina following behind her. "So, what kind of agent are you?"  
  
"Any kinda really. I'm mainly an agent to singers. But I also do actors or actresses, comedians, and models."  
  
"Really? Quiet interesting."  
  
"Yes well, it's a great job to have. Every year I usually have a party for my clients. At least twice. Sometimes we just go out to have fun. Depends on what kind of mood everyone's in. In fact, I'm going out with some of my close clients tonite. Wanna come? We can show you around town."  
  
"Um, I guess I could go. Just no place where there's a lot of drinking. I'm trying to cut back a little bit."  
  
"Ah, I see. Don't worry. A lot of my clients you'll be meeting tonite won't want to go to places like that either. Might ruin the reputation as great singers or actresses."  
  
"::chuckle:: They really care for their jobs don't they?"  
  
"Yes. You tend to care a little too much for your job when you work as hard as they do."  
  
"I believe it. Here's your coffee."  
  
"Oh, thanks. So, you living here with someone, or by yourself?"  
  
"With my mom. I was going to move on my own. But my mom insisted she come with to 'make sure I was safe'. She tends to be a little over protective at times."  
  
"Most are. You realize how long it took to actually convience my mom that I had to live on my own for a while?"  
  
"::chuckle:: Well, I don't really mind anyway. We usually get along."  
  
"Usually?"  
  
"Yea, she was always working on something in her little 'habitate' everyone called her lab. And when we were actually by ourselves, and our roomies weren't bothering us, we actually got along pretty well."  
  
"You make it sound as though you've only known your mom for a couple of years."  
  
"And that's exactly how it's suppose to sound considering I was kidnapped when I was a little girl. So I never knew my mom. And when I found out I had one, I didn't really want to believe it."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I was told that my mother was dead. And then out of nowhere someone came up to me saying that I was their child. Kinda a bit too much at one point if you ask me."  
  
"Good point. Well, me and my mom weren't and still aren't on each other's good lists. When I moved out about 3 years ago when I first started my job, we had a huge fight. And when I left, we hadn't talked since. So I think she still might be mad at me."  
  
"Have you ever tried contacting her?"  
  
"Yea, many times. But she either was never there, or she finally learned something called caller id and she just doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, you can meet my mom soon. She's pretty cool. But if you get too close to her, she might make you her adoptive daughter"  
  
"::chuckle:: Thanks for the warning."  
  
"Warning to what?"  
  
Ryoko and Katrina looked at the kitchen door to find Ryoko's mother standing with her hands on her hips. "Oh, hey mom. I'd like you to meet Katrina Ankiiki."  
  
"Nice to meet you Katrina-san. My name's Washu Hakubi if Ryoko hasn't told you. I take it she's said a few things about me though?"  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Washu-san. Please, just call me Rina or Kat. And yes, she's told me a few things about you."  
  
"Good or bad?" asked Washu as she grabbed a cup of coffee and joined her daughter and Katrina at the table.  
  
"Good. I think."  
  
"If you say 'I think', that means it was bad."  
  
Ryoko glarred at her mother, then laughed slightly at her. The three continued a conversation in the kitchen until their coffee glasses were empty. Ryoko and Washu then took their bags and carried them to their rooms (Ryoko getting the bigger one). Katrina helped them put things away where they belonged (you can pretty much guess where the furniture came from---Washu), and soon enough, they were done. During this time, Ryoko and Katrina had confinced Washu to go out with them that night. Which mind you, this was Washu they were talking about. And the rest of the day just seemed to breeze by without a problem. Although, Ryoko and Washu had to admit, it seemed nothing than the life at the Masaki household. But it was a start. And if they knew about the life either had ahead of them, let's just say that they're life with the family, seemed nothing too it.  
  
//2 months later; Masaki household//  
  
Ayeka walked down the shrine steps, going to fetch the mail. She watched the scenery as she walked past, her thoughts reverting to the "olden days" before Washu and Ryoko left. She sighed as she reached the mail box, taking the mail out, and began looking through it. Groaning now and then when she reached a bill. When she reached about through half the mail, she came upon one addressed to her, from Ryoko. She quickly dropped the other mail, as though it never really existed and opened her letter. She quietly read the note from where she stood, not caring where she was when she read it.  
  
---Heya Princess! Miss me? Uh, probably not. But if you do, thanks. Nice to know someone does. But newhoz... How's life doing over there? Hope everything's going well. As for me? Life's pretty good actually. Nothing compared to the life I led over there. But it's a start at a new life right? Mom's being practically her old self. Only difference is that she hasn't made a lab in one of the closets or something. That's a first, huh? But hey, I'm starting a new life as a different person, so that means she has to too. Don't you agree?  
  
But I suppose you want to know how things are going over here so far though, huh? Well, I meet a few new friends. Thanks to the help of the first, or I actually should say second person I met when I moved into our new apartment. We get a long pretty well. And I found out that we have some things in common as well. It's been a blast. I should come up there and get you down here. You'd have a blast. Even if you are a miss prissy princess. And I'd have to drag Sasami with us. She'd have a great time with all the kids around here. And plus, I can show you what kind of job I've got. You'd probably laugh at me, but hey, so does everyone else. And that's the point too. Kinda confusing, huh?  
  
But back to what I was saying. Mom is still trying to find a job (even though there's no need considering she's rich, who knew?....). But either way, she still wants to get one. Just so that way it doesn't seem too wierd. Me? You already know that I got one. But I'm not about to tell. You'll find out sometime anyway. But here's a hint.... Anything but waitressing was great with me. No offence, but I think I've had quite enough of waitressing since the last time we did it. Thank you very much. Our nieghbor, Kat as I call her, Rina as mom calls her, (don't ask) helped me out with that. She suggests things that we might like to do, even though I found one, and we say yes or no to it. She's come up with a few good things mom would do, but she's being picky. Nothing new there. But you know me, miss I-can-always-get-people-to-do-as-I-say. *wink wink*  
  
~*~ All I did was walk over  
  
start off by shaking your hand  
  
All I did was walk over  
  
All I did was walk over  
  
All I did was walk over  
  
that's how it went  
  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight Oh ya ya  
  
I wantd to know you I wanted to show you~*~  
  
We both say that mom should be a cook. But we keep forgetting to mention it to her. I think I'll do that sometime this week, when I remember. Hopefully. But don't you think so too? She was a great cook when she did it when Taro was there. Wasn't she? Or is that just my opinion? Who knows....  
  
Newayz, I'm beginning to mumble, I can tell. Not too good, now is it? But hey, just trying to keep up with things.  
  
So, how's things going on there? Hope it's all good. I asked that earlier in this note, didn't I? Oops! All well. Doesn't really matter. But as to the other thing that was in this envelope, if you didn't drop it that is. Check real quick, make sure it's still there. I'll wait...........---  
  
Ayeka suddenly stopped reading and looked inside the envelope. There she found a small chip looking devise. She examined it for a few moments, as though trying to figure out what it was. When she gave up, her eyes returned to the note, reading what else Ryoko had written.  
  
---.......... Ok, since you're reading this again, that must mean that you found it. Whether it was in the envelope or on the ground somewhere. I should really explain what it is, shouldn't I? Well, here it goes..........  
  
The small chip looking devise is actually a system transmitter. You can translate what you want sent instead of using snail mail and I will recieve it right away to where I had told it to go. Kinda like e-mail, but without all that hassel. And if you chose to talk to me through it instead of waiting for an answer back, there should be a small part in mom's old lab that should be there, walk right though it, and you'll be in mom's small computer lab. She left it there just for this purpose. Hopefully it still works, huh? But you know how to work one of mom's computers, so just put the chip in it's proper place, tell the computer where you want to talk, and just wait for an answer. I'll be there, or mom, to answer it. It might be Kat, aka Rina, but that's highly unlikely. Ok? So I'll wait for you to answer me back. Whenever that may be. And I actually can't wait, so please hurry. I want to talk to at least one of you and see how everything, and everyone, has been doing there. So until then, Ja my friend. And talk to ya later!  
  
Always, Ryoko, the evil space pirate! LoL.---  
  
Ayeka laughed at the last remark at the end of the letter. She then looked back at the chip. She quickly grabbed the mail she had dropped before and ran back to the house. Giving each person their mail. And before she made any further movements to where she wanted to go, she made sure no one was in her line of view and snuck into Washu's old lab room. She found what she was told to look for and walked in, finding a small, but not too small, computer area. She placed the chip inside the computer's system, typed what was needed and impatiently waited for someone to answer.  
  
~*~ you don't know me  
  
don't ignore me  
  
you don't want me there  
  
you just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
dont' ignore me  
  
if you had your way you'd  
  
just shut me up  
  
make me go away  
  
I'm so unwanted ~*~  
  
"Hello?..... Oh, hey princess, long time no see!"  
  
"Ryoko! Where in the hell are you!?"  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Ayeka, no need to jump through the computer and strangle me, really...."  
  
"Ryoko, do you realize how much everyone here misses you two?! Especially Sasami. She's been acting down in the dumps, but still manages at least."  
  
"Really? Guess I should've warned you two ahead of time, huh?"  
  
"In my opinion, I don't think you should've left at all!"  
  
"You mean you acutally wanted me to stay?" Ryoko looked shocked as she watched the princess from the other end of the transmission.  
  
"Now I do. Now that you left. Do you realize how boring it is here without you to fight with?"  
  
"::chuckle:: I guess you've got a point....." Ryoko was silent for a few moments, as though thinking of what to say next. "Hey look, I've got an idea. But you can't tell anyone about it, except Sasami."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I still don't want anyone else to know where I am just yet. You understand, right Ayeka?"  
  
"... Yea, I suppose so. So, what is it then?"  
  
"I propose that you and Sasami come here and visit us. It would be great to see a few old friends again."  
  
"But why? I thought you didn't want anyone to know where you were yet?"  
  
"Yea, but I can trust you two. So, what do you say? Wanna come and see us. We'll show you what kind of things I do for a living. You'll get a kick out it. Literally."  
  
"::smiles:: ..... I suppose that would be good. I think Sasami and I are in a need of a vacation from here for a little while anyway."  
  
"Great! I can't wait..... Hey, I'll call back later, on the actual phone this time though. Easier. But company is here, so I have to go. Have to go help mom before she transports them to a different dimension. Alright?"  
  
"::chuckle:: Alright. I will talk to you later then. I'll tell Sasami about our trip."  
  
"Ok. See ya then! Bye. Oh, and mom says hi!"  
  
"Tell her I said hi back! And goodbye!"  
  
And with that, the vidscreen shut itself off when the line ended. Ayeka stared at it and smiled. She quickly ran out of the closet, not caring if anyone saw her, and to her sister who was in the kitchen, just finishing her baking.  
  
"Ayeka? What are you doing?" asked Sasami when she saw her sister run into the kitchen.  
  
"I've got great news for you Sasami."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
Ayeka walked up to her sister and whispered in her ear about what Ryoko had proposed just moments before. Sasami's eyes when wide with happiness as she heard what was too happen. "Really?! We get to see Ry..."  
  
Ayeka covered the small princess's mouth before she finished her sentence and smiled down at her. "Yes. But you can't let anyone know that we're going. Except Ryo-ohki."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Ryoko doesn't want anyone to know where she lives, except us."  
  
"Oh, I see. But why wouldn't she want anyone to know where she lives? Especially Tenchi?"  
  
"Who knows. We'll just have to find that out when we get there. Alright?"  
  
"Alright. When are we going?"  
  
"Whenever Ryoko calls back and tells us. We'll probably be leaving Saturday. Better time since it's a weekend. I'll see if she can arrange us a ride for us."  
  
"Alright. That sounds like a good idea. Other wise people will think we're wierd if we just appear out of no where."  
  
"Precisely. So, why don't you finish what you're doing, then go upstairs and start getting ready."  
  
"Ok, how long are we staying though?"  
  
"I don't know. However long Ryoko wants us to be there. I'll make sure to answer that when she calls."  
  
"Alright. Well, I'm gonna finish this then. So you shoe and do what you need while I so this. Then I'll talk to you later. But just shoe for right now. Shoe, shoe!"  
  
Ayeka giggled as her little sister pushed her gently out of the kitchen then heard a "WooHoo!" come from behind the door. Ayeka sighed happily at her sister's happiness and shock her head. She walked up to her room, grabbing the cordless phone (yes, they have on in this story) with her. Just incase Ryoko decided to call.  
  
~*~ No I justb don't understand why you won't talk to me  
  
it hurts, I'm so unwanted for nothing  
  
don't talk words against me  
  
I wanted to know ya I wanted to show ya ~*~  
  
//Later at dinner//  
  
Dinner had started at the Misaki residence. Everyone was quiet, which was how it now was since the departure of their two friends Ryoko and Washu. No one spoke, or even looked, at the other. Except tonite.  
  
Ayeka and Sasami were talking quietly to each other, getting the other's attention. The two would smile, Sasami would giggle here and there, and even Ryo-ohki would join in with her cute little "meows". After about half way through their dinner, the phone began ringing. Sasami quickly got up and ran to the phone in the front hall. A stiffled "hello" could be heard from the dining room. After a few seconds of silence, everything was suddenly loud when Sasami was heard yelling, "Ayeka! Ayeka, it's her!!!"  
  
Ayeka smiled at her sister and quietly got up. "Who is it, Ayeka?" asked Tenchi before Ayeka disappeared into the entry hall.  
  
"Oh, no one really. Just an old friend we use to talk to who had once visited Jurai. That's all."  
  
"Oh, I see. Then I suppose you should go to the phone then."  
  
Ayeka smiled at Tenchi and bowed before disappearing behind the entry hall's wall. When she reached her sister, the little blue headed princess was talking away like old times with Ryoko. Ryoko could be heard laughing slightly and responding to what ever it was Sasami was talking about. "Sasami?"  
  
"Huh?" Sasami looked at her sister, a large smile on her face. "What is it Ayeka?"  
  
"Why don't you take the cordless and go to our room. Then you can talk openly and not so low. Alright?"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Sasami handed the phone to Ayeka and ran up to her room, grabbing the cordless with her. Ayeka shock her head at the little girl and greeted Ryoko over the phone. "Hello Ryoko."  
  
"Hey there Princess. I never thought Sasami could talk that much."  
  
"::chuckle:: Yes well, she's just glad to hear from you again."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. How's everyone doing there by the way?"  
  
"Well, for starters... Kiyone got her promotion about a week ago, but she still eats and lives with us. Mihoshi is her 'bumbleheaded' self. Although when dinner or any other meal hits, she's as quiet as a lamb. That's a first for her. You already know about Sasami and myself. Father is his old self. It's like he just let's everything slide with the day. Brother is like any other day. Although he's not as hard on Tenchi anymore. And Tenchi, well, he always seems to be down. It's like something hit him straight through his heart. He hasn't been himself at all. Not even to Sasami. It's like a part of him died the day he found out you left. And I wish I knew what was going on in that head of his."  
  
There was silence over the phone, as though there had been no one there in the first place. "Ryoko? You still there?"  
  
"........ Yea, I'm here Ayeka. Just thinking I guess... Tenchi that bad, huh? Wish I knew why...."  
  
Ayeka looked at the base of the phone, as though she could see Ryoko through it. 'Why is it I feel you're not telling me something Ryoko?...' She asked herself quietly.  
  
"Hey Ayeka, remind me when you come here that there is something really important that I need to tell you. Alright?"  
  
"Alright Ryoko."  
  
"Ok, I'm back Ryoko!" Sasami's cheery voice disturbed their conversation, causing both Ayeka and Ryoko to laugh slightly.  
  
"Welcome back, Sasami. I missed you!" greeted Ryoko as she held back the rest of her laugh.  
  
"::giggle:: Thank you, Ryoko!"  
  
"::smiled:: Well, I suppose I should get off the phone before I get caught," interupted Ayeka. "I'll be up in a minute to talk with both of you, alright Sasami?"  
  
"Alright Ayeka. See ya in a few then."  
  
"Alright. Bye you two."  
  
Before hanging up the phone, Ayeka heard two muffled goodbyes then Sasami saying, "Oh Ryoko, you've missed so much! First, Ryo-ohki..." and a few stiffled laughs. When she hung up the phone, she smiled and looked outside. She sighed and walked back into the living room to find the other's either sitting there watching the tv, out the window, or looking at her as she entered. She smiled at those who watched her and walked up to her room. Finding Sasami talking away with their old friend. Who on the other line could be heard doing nothing, but laughing.  
  
~*~ you don't know me  
  
don't ignore me  
  
you don't want me there  
  
you just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
dont' ignore me  
  
if you had your way you'd  
  
just shut me up  
  
make me go away ~*~  
  
//Saturday morning; after breakfast//  
  
"I don't get it though, where are you two going that you guys are leaving for 3 and a half weeks?" asked Tenchi as he helped carry the bags from Ayeka's and Sasami's room down to the living room.  
  
"Nowhere important. I just got the wonderful idea of having a extended vacation, other than here, and asked Sasami if she wanted to come with," answered Ayeka as she set a few of the light bags she was carrying in front of the living room window.  
  
"But I still don't get it, why is Sasami all giddy about it?"  
  
"What, can't someone be happy about going out to have a little fun? Anyway, we're going to see an old friend of our's. It's been ages since we seen or even heard from her. And we miss her terribly. And she wanted us to visit. So that when I got the idea to go for our extended vacation."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Look Lord Tenchi, if you feel that you need to call us for come reason, just call this number."  
  
Ayeka handed Tenchi and number she had just written out. Tenchi took it from her and placed it next to the phone in the entry hall. After a few more minutes of conversation, Ayeka's and Sasami's ride arrived to pick them up. Two women walked out of the car. The first with a pair of expensive sunglasses. She wore a long denim skirt with a high slit on both sides, a red v-top shirt and a thin scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hair pulled up with a long scarf wrapped around her head so her hair wasn't seen. She stayed by the car, watching the house to make sure no one walked out and tried to greet her.  
  
The other that walked to the house wore a pair of expensice sunglasses as well. She wore a pair of hip-hugger jeans with a belly shirt that tied around her neck and 2 ties around her back. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, a bandana holding and lose strands of hair back. She walked up to the door and knocked quietly. When someone answered she smiled at the man and asked, "Hi, does a Ayeka and Sasami Jurai live here?"  
  
"Um, oh yes. You must be their ride?"  
  
"Yep, that's me. Her friend is waiting outside. Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Oh, not at all. Please, do come in."  
  
The women smiled at the man and walked into the house to the living room. She looked around the place and smiled again. "Nice place."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, where is Ayeka and Sasami anyway?"  
  
Just then, Ayeka walked out of the kitchen, a bag full of goodies in her hand. She looked at the company that stood in the living room and smiled. "Hello. You must me Kat."  
  
"Aka Rina. You must be Ayeka."  
  
"You are correct. Where's Ryo?" (ok, it's a nickname for Ryoko while she's "undercover" and I'm gonna have Tenchi be a little airheaded right now. so he won't get it. right now anyway.... :]...)  
  
"Oh, she's still by the car. She didn't want to disturb anyone here."  
  
"Oh, well it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kat."  
  
"Like wise. So, where's Sasami?"  
  
"Oh, I'll go call for her."  
  
Ayeka walked to the stairs and called out, "Sasami?"  
  
Sasami walked out of the room she was in and looked down at her sister. "Yes Ayeka?"  
  
"Our ride is here. Do you have all your things?"  
  
"Yes. Tenchi already brought most of it down. Just let me grab my last bag and I'll be down. Do you have the cookies?"  
  
"Yes, I've got them."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right down. Just let me put something away and I'll be there."  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you outside then Sasami."  
  
"K!"  
  
~*~ I tryed to belong  
  
It d9idn't seem wrong  
  
My head aches  
  
It's been so long  
  
I'll write this song if that's what it takes ~*~  
  
Ayeka smiled as her sister ran back into their room. She walked back to the window where she lay her bags and grabbed them. "So, shall we pack some of our things into the car?"  
  
"Oh, of course. Please, follow me." Katrina led them to the car that wait for them out front. (ok, they drove all the way up the hill and into the grass. K? i don't know y, they just did...)  
  
When they got outside, Ayeka smiled and walked up to the other women, who too had a small smirk on her face. When they reached arm range, they both leaned into the other for a friendly hug. Which seemed to last longer than any thought, indicating that the two hadn't seen each other in quite some time. When the seperated from the other, Ayeka finally spoke.  
  
"Did you have a nice trip on your way here, Ryo?"  
  
"As pleasurable as it could get," replied the women, her voice sounding a bit high-pitched. "I'll do anything just to see a couple of old friends again. Speaking of, this guy here must be your's. What's his name?"  
  
"Oh, this is Tenchi Masaki. He's a rather close friend of mine. I would have you meet the others, but two are on patrol for the galaxy police, Tenchi's father is at work, and his granfather in up at the shrine."  
  
"Oh, it's alright. I can meet them next time I come up. Where is Sasami? Shouldn't she be here?"  
  
"Oh, I estimate her to ber here in... five..... four..... three..... two..... one..."  
  
Suddenly, as if one que, the little blue-haired princess ran out of the house, her extra bag in hand. When she saw that Ryo was there, she nearly screamed loud enough to burst everyone's eardrums, "RYO!!!!!"  
  
She ran up to the unknown women, hugging her as tightly as she could around her waist. "Whoa, watch it there kiddo, you might hurt me or something," joked Ryo as she returned the hug to her friend.  
  
"But I've missed you so much Ryo! You have no idea!"  
  
"Oh, I think I have a clue." Ryo bent down, detaching herself from Sasami in the process. "What do you say that we get going and we'll catch up on everything that we've missed on the way back to my place? Huh? What do you say?"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
~*~ you don't know me  
  
don't ignore me  
  
you don't want me there  
  
you just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
dont' ignore me  
  
if you had your way you'd  
  
just shut me up  
  
make me go away ~*~  
  
Sasami ran to the back of the car, leaving a smileing Ryo watching her, shaking her head slightly from the sight of her. Sasami on the other hand couldn't care as she ran to the drunk, shoved her bag in, and hopped into a seat in the back of the yellow convertable. Ryoko, while watching the little princess, felt as though eyes were watching her. Just examining her to make sure she was even real. When she turned around, her smile faded as she saw Tenchi looking straight at her. She stood there, watching him back, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
Mom?...  
  
Yea, sweetheart? What is it?  
  
He's staring at me. What should I do?  
  
Just act normal, like you don't know him. He should fall for it considering you don't look, sound, act, and probably don't even small like the Ryoko he knows. So don't worry about it. Alright?  
  
::sigh:: Alright. Here goes nothing then.  
  
"Hello? Is there a reason you're looking at me Tenchi-san?" she began, breaking the strange silence between the two.  
  
Tenchi, finally snapping out of his trance, shock his head slightly, as though clearing something out of it. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that... well, you almost seemed like someone I knew once. That's all."  
  
"Oh really? Is that good, or bad?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"::smile:: Well, then I don't see anything wrong with that."  
  
~*~ you don't know me  
  
don't ignore me  
  
you don't want me there  
  
you just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
dont' ignore me  
  
if you had your way you'd  
  
just shut me up  
  
make me go away ~*~  
  
The two laughed, as though like old friends. When they stopped, Ryo's companion on the trip called out for her. Indicating it was time to leave. "Well, looks like it's time to get out of here. I'll talk to you some other time."  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll see you around then. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ryo walked to the car, climbing in the front seat in front of Ayeka, and waved back at Tenchi.  
  
"Goodbye Lord Tenchi! Take care while we're gone!"  
  
"Will do! Bye Ayeka, bye Sasami! Have a good time!"  
  
"We will Tenchi! We'll call when we get to Ryo's place to let you know we made it safely!"  
  
"Alright! I'll be waiting!"  
  
And with that, the car drove off, the four young women inside waving their last goodbyes to him as the car disappeared from his sight.  
  
~*~ make me go away  
  
make me go away ~*~  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
A.N. HAHA! Chapter 2 is finally finished! Sorry it took longer than I expected for those of you who wanted me to post it shortly after the first. But whenever I seemed to try, I always got writer's block. So, tonite I just kinda typed what was at the top of my head, and well, this is what I came up with. What do you all think? I hope you liked it.  
  
And if it isn't too much to ask, I'd like to have about 3 more reviews for this chp to continue. Whether it be through e-mail or FanFic reviews. Doesn't matter which too me. So thx for when/if you do! ttylaterz!  
  
Preview of next ch:  
  
In Tenchi voice: Ayeka, Sasami, Kat and "Ryo" finally make it out of Okayama(sp?) and into the big city. Tokyo! What fun! Ayeka and Sasami finally get to personally few what it is that Ryoko does. And themselves kick a kick out of it.  
  
And since I'm now the only one who is around to do anything around the Masaki household until Mihoshi and Kiyone get back, I'm stuck making the dinner while I wait impatiently for my friend's call. (Wish me luck!) Hopefully, I can manage this without burning the house down along with me.  
  
So Old friends meet new friends. New friends meet old friends. (if that makes any sense) And for them, the party has just begun..... All this and more in: No Need for Leaving  
  
~*~ Q.M. ~*~ 


	3. No Need For Leaving

Disclaimer: Oh leave me alone, I already know nothing of it's mine. So bug off!!!  
  
A.N. I finally have a third chapter! Yes! Took me long enough. But I've been kinda workingon my actual story called Silence of An Angel that I'm reverting to a Gundam Wing story so I can have other ppl opinions of it. And I'm having fun making it! I'll try to have chapter 2 of Who I Am... out soon. But you'll just have to be patient with me. Plz! Thx! R&R. Tty'all laterz!  
  
p.s. Incase you haven't noticed, everyone of my chapters in this story has a song in it that somehow resembles the chapter. This one that will be mentioned in this one is called Grace Is Gone by Dave Matthews (----- love the song!). All I need to do now is figure out the next song to use. I've pretty much got some songs for the last few chapters. So that's good at least. But thx for taking the time to read this p.s. note. You may carry on now. And don't forget to review! THX!!!!!  
  
'...thoughts...' "...talking..." (...me talking...) ..links... ~...reading...~ ~*~...lyrics/singing...~*~ ---...notes...--- //...time/date/place/& whatever else...// ::..any other needed to know info...::  
  
No Need For A Whole New Life Style  
  
//Previously//  
  
Sasami ran to the back of the car, leaving a smileing Ryo watching her, shaking her head slightly from the sight of her. Sasami on the other hand couldn't care as she ran to the drunk, shoved her bag in, and hopped into a seat in the back of the yellow convertable. Ryoko, while watching the little princess, felt as though eyes were watching her. Just examining her to make sure she was even real. When she turned around, her smile faded as she saw Tenchi looking straight at her. She stood there, watching him back, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
Mom?...  
  
Yea, sweetheart? What is it?  
  
He's staring at me. What should I do?  
  
Just act normal, like you don't know him. He should fall for it considering you don't look, sound, act, and probably don't even smell like the Ryoko he knows. So don't worry about it. Alright?  
  
::sigh:: Alright. Here goes nothing then.  
  
"Hello? Is there a reason you're looking at me Tenchi-san?" she began, breaking the strange silence between the two.  
  
Tenchi, finally snapping out of his trance, shock his head slightly, as though clearing something out of it. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that... well, you almost seemed like someone I knew once. That's all."  
  
"Oh really? Is that good, or bad?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"::smile:: Well, then I don't see anything wrong with that."  
  
The two laughed, as though like old friends. When they stopped, Ryo's companion on the trip called out for her. Indicating it was time to leave. "Well, looks like it's time to get out of here. I'll talk to you some other time."  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll see you around then. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ryo walked to the car, climbing in the front seat in front of Ayeka, and waved back at Tenchi.  
  
"Goodbye Lord Tenchi! Take care while we're gone!"  
  
"Will do! Bye Ayeka, bye Sasami! Have a good time!"  
  
"We will Tenchi! We'll call when we get to Ryo's place to let you know we made it safely!"  
  
"Alright! I'll be waiting!"  
  
And with that, the car drove off, the four young women inside waving their last goodbyes to him as the car disappeared from his sight.  
  
//Back to Now//  
  
Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami and Katrina drove down along to the main road close by. Ryoko laughed slightly and took off the long scarf around her hair. She shook her hair out from it's confinements and laughed again.  
  
"I would've never thought that, that would actually work!" she exclaimed to Katrina as she drove down the intertwinned(sp?) roads of Okayama.  
  
"Well, with the device your mom gave you to disguise your voice, I'm not surprised," answered Katrina as she took a glimpse at Ryoko for a moment.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot about that..." Ryoko reached her hands behind her neck and took off the necklace that hung around her neck. "There, that's better..."  
  
"Whoa! How'd you do that Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko looked over at Sasami and smiled. "Like this..." She leaned behind her seat and tied the necklace around Sasami's small neck. "There, now talk."  
  
"Huh? But why?"  
  
Ayeka looked over at her sister in surprise, but smiled none the less. Sasami grabbed her neck as though someone had just touched her neck without her seeing.  
  
"How come my voice is different, Ryoko?"  
  
"::chuckle:: Mom made it, answer your question?"  
  
"Should've guessed."  
  
Ryoko looked behind her at Ayeka and made a false scold on her face, which just made everyone laugh. When she looked back in front, there was silence for a few moments before Ryoko broke it.  
  
"Damn Kat, speed demon."  
  
"Oh ha ha ha. You shouldn't talk..."  
  
"Yea well, at least I SLOW DOWN when I come to an intersections instead of just turning full speed ahead..."  
  
"Oh back off. I'm just taking the same way I got here. Alright?"  
  
"Yea, yea, yea."  
  
"Do you two fight like this often?" asked Ayeka as she stiffled a laugh at the two.  
  
"Ususally. Keeps us sane."  
  
Everyone laughed at Ryoko's comment, who just smirked as though she had meant what she had said. The rest of the car ride went the same way. Ryoko made jokes, everyone would laugh, they'd talk about things that happened, and just enjoy the other's company. Until finally, they made it to Tokyo & to Ryoko's and Washu's apartment.  
  
"We're here! Please, keep your hands to yourselves and don't talk to strangers..."  
  
Everyone laughed at Ryoko once more and grabbed the bags before heading into the apartment. When they reached their floor, they found both doors to their apartments open, causing both Ryoko and Katrina to sigh.  
  
"She's at it again..."  
  
"Yea, well this time, you can take care of it. She's your mother."  
  
"Oh, you help..." Ryoko sighed again and shook her head. She walked to her apartment and placed the bags she carried to the couch in her living room. "Mom?! Where are you?"  
  
"Oh, Ryoko is that you? Was wondering when you'd get home." Washu walked out of the hallway that led to her bedroom.  
  
Ryoko sighed once more and looked at her mother. "Mom, have you been rearranging our apartements again?"  
  
"What? I got bored!"  
  
"Just... *sighs* Never mind. We'll talk about this later.  
  
~*~ Neon shines through smokey eyes tonight  
  
It's 2 A.M., I'm drunk again  
  
And it's heavy on my mind ~*~  
  
//Back with Tenchi//  
  
As Tenchi watched his two friends leave with Ryo, his heart seemed to sink slightly. As he continued to watch the car until it was out of his eye's view, my mind drifted to his thoughts. 'Why does she seem to familiar? I mean, I'm pretty sure I've never met her, but none the less, she seems so familiar. Maybe she's from one of dad's parties when I was a kid. Who knows. That might be it. *sigh* I can worry about this later. I have to get to grandpa's before he doubles my work.  
  
Tenchi quickly ran up the stairs to the shrine where he found his grandfather standing on the top step. "Ah, Tenchi my boy! You're actually early! Well, shall we begin then?"  
  
"Alright. But grandpa, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You remember all the work parties dad had over at the house before the girls arrived?"  
  
"Yes, quite well acutally. Why do you ask Tenchi?"  
  
"Well, one of Ayeka's friends came over today to pick her and Sasami up and she seemed rather familiar."  
  
"Oh really? And how is that?"  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure actually. She just seems familiar somehow."  
  
"Well, did you see any of her face by any chance?"  
  
"Um, well, no. She was wearing a scarf around her head and sunglasses covered her eyes. So I didn't really get to see much of her facial features."  
  
"Hummm, quite interesting. Quite. Well Tenchi my boy, I have one solution for you?"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Maybe you dreamt of her one day as your guardian angel. You never know. It might just be possible. Now, lets get down to your training."  
  
As Tenchi watched his grandfather walk around towards the shrine, she gave a strange look and thought to himself, 'My guardian angel? I sweat, I'm beginning to think a screw in his head is lose or something because he's getting wierder and wierder everyday.'  
  
Tenchi sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Deciding to shrug off his granfather's earlier comment as he followed him to the shrine to ready for his long training day.  
  
~*~ I could never love again  
  
So much as I love you  
  
Where you end, where I begin  
  
Is like a river running through ~*~  
  
//later that night; Ryoko's apartment//  
  
It was now after dinner in the Hakubi/Ankiiki residence and everyone was in Ryoko's and Washu's livingroom. Some drinking a little sake (little mind you). While others drank water or ice cold juice from the fridge. They sat together, enjoying the other's company. Laughing and just having fun talking with one another.  
  
"So Ryoko, I heard that Ayeka here is a bite of a snob. Is that true?" asked Katrina jokingly as she sipped her sake.  
  
"That is so not true. She doesn't see the intellectual part of me that will make me a great and proud queen someday. That is all," answered Ayeka for Ryoko in an almost mocking voice.  
  
Katrina and the other's looked at Ayeka with a look of confusion and stupidity on their faces. "Wow, you were right Ryoko."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ayeka threw a pillow at the bewildered Katrina, who, in returne, threw the same pillow back. Causing a chain reaction called "revenge of the pillow fight" between the 5 ppl. When it calmed and everyone had stiffled their laughes, Ayeka remembered something that Ryoko had said over the phone a few days before.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, you said over the phone a little while back that there was something really important that you needed to tell me. What was it?"  
  
Ryoko's smiled ceased, as well as her laughs, as she looked at Ayeka, then the floor, then her mother and Katrina. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, as though she had lost her voice. She closed her eyes and sighed, begging her mother through their link to explain. Washu agreed and turned her attention to Ayeka and Sasami. Who, by now, both had rather concerned faces.  
  
"::sigh:: Now, Ayeka, this is going to be a rather large surprise for you, but there is something about Ryoko that niether you nor Sasami know."  
  
"She's not sick or anything is she, Miss Washu?" asked Sasami with worry in her voice.  
  
"::smile:: No, no. Nothing like that. Well, in a way you could say that it's causing symptoms that might make you think that she is sick."  
  
"But Miss Washu, what could possibly cause....." Ayeka suddenly stopped in what she was going to say. Her eyes wide in shock.  
  
Washu looked at her then back at her daughter. Ryoko, who felt her mother's stare, looked straight at Ayeka. A scared look in her eyes as she watched her.  
  
"You mean, that you... Ryoko, you're... But, but I don't get it, when did this happen? And with, with who?"  
  
"Ayeka, please understand..."  
  
"Wait a minute! 'Please understand'?! Who was it exactly Ryoko!?" (ok, you guys have a hint about what's going on so far right?... think really hard if you don't.....)  
  
"Ayeka. Please! Just let me explain everything before you start ranting and raving at me."  
  
"You're not saying that it was.... was....."  
  
Ryoko looked down in shame, as though if she said the name, she would be damned to hell if doing so. Ayeka, who saw the shame in her eyes before bowing her head, shock her own head before walking to her room. Ryoko and the other's saw her leave, Sasami following after her.  
  
Katrina, who was by now confused as ever, looked back and forth from where Ayeka had disappeared to Ryoko. Not understanding anything of what was just said between the two. "Ok, did I miss something here?"  
  
"Excuse me, I've got to go talk with Ayeka," said Ryoko as she too disappeared behind the same wall that Ayeka had disappeared at.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Rina, I think you should sit down. This is going to take a while."  
  
Katrina looked at Washu, confusion showing through her eyes. But shock her head in agreement and took a seat next to Washu.  
  
~*~ Take my heart, take my eyes  
  
I need them no more  
  
If never again they fall  
  
Upon the one I so adore... ~*~  
  
//Back with Ryoko//  
  
Ryoko walked to Ayeka's room and heard Ayeka sobbing yet yelling at something, or someone else who was in the room. She quietly knocked on the door, hoping that someone would answer. When no one did and the yelling seemed to continue, she walked in herself and saw Ayeka yelling at a confused, and almost crying, Sasami. Ryoko quickly ran to her side and took the little princess out into the hall.  
  
"Sasami? Are you alright?" she asked as she hugged the little girl to her chest.  
  
"What did I do, Ryoko, that she's yelling at me?" sobbed the the blue haired princess.  
  
"It's not you, Sasami. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't worry. Just let your sister come to her senses and she'll say sorry for what she did. Alright?" Sasami nodded her head and hugged Ryoko again. "Ok, now right don't you go back into the living room to mom and Kat. Mom will explain everything to you then. Alright?"  
  
"Alright. You gonna come with?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna try to talk to Ayeka. See if I can try and calm her down myself."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later then."  
  
And with that, Sasami walked away back to the living room, whipping what tears were still on her face. Ryoko watched her leave, a sad look on her own face. When she turned around, she found Ayeka still in her room, looking out the window at the city lights. She took a deep breath and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Ayeka?" she asked quietly, but not seeming to get her attention. "Ayeka, I know you can hear me. Would you at least let me try to explain?..."  
  
"...Why?" Ayeka's quiet voice was quiet, as though not even autioable(sp?). But it seemed to ring in Ryoko's ear as she spoke.  
  
"'Why' what, Ayeka?"  
  
"Why did you do that? Just hoping to get one quick fling with each other and then just leave?"  
  
"Ayeka, it was nothing like that....."  
  
"Bull..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"*snorts slightly* You heard me." Ayeka turned her around, paying her full attention to Ryoko. "How could you do this to me?"  
  
"Do what?..."  
  
"How could you possibly sleep with the man I love?! You knew very well what my feelings were for him and yet you go and do it anyway! What?! Was it some way just get ahead of me?! To prove that you are somehow better than me in one way or another?!"  
  
"Ayeka, it wasn't like that! I wish you'd let me explain!"  
  
"Bull shit! (oohhhhh, she swore! ^_^ ) I don't believe you, Ryoko! I don't see why I began ever trying to push a friendship with you! It was totally futile! And I'll never trust you again, Ryoko! You're nothing but... but... but a lying, cheating, whore who couldn't do anything but sleep with the man I love and get pregnant with his child. Tenchi's child no less. Just to spite me! You slut.  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka in shock. Her eyes showing the slight pain that she felt with Ayeka's words. Ryoko, as though acting as though she didn't feel anything for what she said, smiled slightly and snorted. "That's fine, Ayeka. That's how you feel, I can't chance it.... But I wish you would've just listened to me instead of ranting and raving at me. But hey, I've heard worse, right? Not a biggy. I just figured I'd try to explain. But since you have your own conclusion, I don't really need to explain..... I'll leave you alone now, Ayeka. I won't bother you anymore. If you need something, you'll know where to find everyone. Goodbye."  
  
Ayeka watched as Ryoko turned around and walked out of the room. But not before noticing the glistening tears that escaped from Ryoko's eyes, and landed on the carpet of Ayeka's room.  
  
~*~ Excuse me please, one more drink  
  
Could you make it strong?  
  
'Cause I don't need to think  
  
She broke my heart  
  
My Grace is Gone  
  
Another drink and I'll be gone ~*~  
  
//later that night//  
  
Ayeka awoke to the sound of someone crying. And even though she probably knew who it was and didn't want to "fall so low as to talk to her", she climbed out of bed and walked into the hallway. She saw the light in Ryoko's room on, but when she checked, no one was in there. But no matter what, the crying sobs could still be heard where ever she went. She shrugged her shoulders, hoping that if she went back to her room, she could no longer hear the shattering tears. But just before leaving to her room, she saw the bathroom light in the hallway on. She walked over and saw the door cracked, giving her the invitation to look in.  
  
She pecked inside and had a sudden intake of breath at who she saw. Sitting there, on the tiled floor of the bathroom, was Ryoko. Her arms ontop of her knees that were brought up to her chest. Her head leaning on those arms as she cried. Ayeka, even though she felt hatred for her just a few moments ago, felt that hatred deminish as she watched her friend cry for probably more than one reason. She slowly opened the door, getting the attention of Ryoko. Ryoko's eyes, Ayeka noticed, we puffy as though she was crying for longer than Ayeka had suspected. Her cheeks were tear- stained from all the tears that had fallen from Ryoko's golden eyes.  
  
Ayeka felt pity for her as she walked up to Ryoko, kneeled down beside her, and took her into her arms for a hug of comfort. Ryoko, at first surprised by this, accepted the hug and buried her head in Ayeka's shoulders as she finished crying out the rest of her tears.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry, Ayeka..." she mumbled as she whipped away her tears from Ayeka's shoulder.  
  
Ayeka sighed and stood up, taking Ryoko with her. "Come on. Let's go back to your room." Ayeka led Ryoko from the bathroom (you can pretty much guess the reason why Ryoko was in there in the first place...) and to her room.  
  
Ayeka sat Ryoko at the edge of her bed, herself taking a seat right next to her. They were silent for a moment, except for the occational sobs or sniffles from Ryoko as Ayeka rubbed her back. The errie silence was broken by Ayeka's gentle, yet stern voice.  
  
"Ryoko, I don't understand everything that's gone on today. First there was this whole party deal after and before dinner with Kat and everyone else. Then the announcement of you being pregnant. And with Tenchi's child no less..... And it's not like I meant to burst out like I did earlier, it's just, well... I just didn't want to believe it. But could you really blame me?" Ayeka saw Ryoko's head shack as she agreed with her. "So Ryoko, I want to know everything that happened. And when it happened. Do you think you could possibly do that for me, even though I refused to earlier?"  
  
Ryoko was silent, her body not moving an inch. As though a part of her wanted to just ignore everything that Ayeka was requesting. But another part of her knew that she had to tell. Even if just to get it off her chest, she knew that she had to tell someone besides her own mother. And in her heart, she knew that the perfect person to tell, if not Tenchi, was Ayeka. 'She deserves to know...' she told herself as she nodded her head as an answer to Ayeka's earlier demands.  
  
"Ummm, if I have to start anywhere, I guess it would be from the beginning," she began explaining. "It started the night of the welcome home party we had for everyone on our return to earth....."  
  
~*~ One drink to remember  
  
Then another to forget  
  
I think of every day to find  
  
A love like you again ~*~  
  
//Flashback//  
  
The Masaki residence was blustering with the joyous sounds of happiness and cheerfulness as the whole clan finally fully met up in the front yard of Tenchi's home. Even Ryoko, the "never-wanting-anything-to-do-with-anyone- but-Tenchi gal, joined in the festivities of the welcome home greetings. Even with Ayeka. And as the night rolled on, the idea of a welcoming home party was mentioned. As so as was suggested, was done.  
  
That night, just before sunset, the party began. The sounds of music, cooking from the kitchen, and the last touches to the decorating could be heard. And as the last of the Masaki clan entered the room with the food, the party offically began.  
  
"Ryoko! Could you help me set this down on the table! I think I'm gonna drop something!" pleaded the little princess Sasami as she somehow managed to juggle with the food without dropping anything.  
  
"Sure kiddo! Coming!" responded Ryoko as she made it just in time to grab the platter of raw shrimp that was about to fall to the floor.  
  
"Here, let me help you there."  
  
Ryoko and Sasami looked up at the black haired, brown eyed boy with a look of gratefulness showing on both of their faces. They began setting food on the table, passing food on by one to the other. About half way through the passing of the plates, Tenchi's hand brushed lightly against her's. Causing Ryoko to avert her eyes for a brief moment, just to look. As though making sure that she hadn't dreamt it. She noticed Tenchi stare at her as well. And in that moment, time seemed to just hold still for Ryoko. Even if it was only about a half a second. She quickly readjusted her eyes back to Sasami as she was handed another plate.  
  
When all the food was set on the table, suddenly Noboyuki stumbled into the house, his hands behind his back, causing everyone's attention to him. He had a large mischievious grin on his face as he whipped out his hands from behind his back, revealing small bottles of sake in each hand. Some of the girls, like Mihoshi, jumped foo joy and took a few from him to place next to the food. Whilst Ryoko rolled her eyes at this scene and smirked slightly. Although, she was glad to get some good sake tonite.  
  
So the party commenced, sending everyone into a wild frency as they rejoyced the day's end. Kareoke was played, music blasting, food eaten (of course), sake drinkin (guess by who...). And about an hour after midnight, everyone was just about past out. With the exception of Ryoko and Tenchi. Ayeka and Sasami retired to their rooms, Washu to her lab, whilst the others knocked out on the living room floor.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko, since being the only two away, played a game of mini truth or dare, niether really caring what the other asked or dared, in Ryoko's room as not to wake the other's. When it came to Ryoko's turn to ask Tenchi a truth or dare, she said,  
  
"Truce or Dare, my dear Tenshi?"  
  
"Ummm, Truce..."  
  
"Hmm, now dish should be intereshding... ummmm, alrigthht. Dear Tenshi, have you ever, even jusht once, did you ever find me attrachtive?..."  
  
"Of courth! And I shdill do!" replied Tenchi, too drunk to even realize what he was saying.  
  
But as though that was the cure for her drunkenness, Ryoko's eye's widened at his respondse. So she decided to take it a little further. Hoping he was too drunk to notice that he hadn't asked her yet. "And would you kish me?"  
  
"Only if you dared me tchoo."  
  
"Um, really? Tenshi dear, I dare you to kish me!"  
  
"Um, what happened tcho my tchurn?"  
  
"I don't know. And I don't really care eisther."  
  
"::smirk:: Really?"  
  
"Um, hum. Show, you gonna take the dare or not?"  
  
"Um, sinsh it was a dare, guesh I should really do it, shouldn't I?"  
  
":smile:: Um, hum!"  
  
"Yesh, ma'am!"  
  
Tenchi leaned forward from across Ryoko, over the now empty sake bottles, and stopped his lips from touching her's about an inch away. Ryoko could feel herself sobbering up as she felt his warm breath on her lips. And as though Tenchi had finally understood what he was doing, it was as though he was beginning to sobber up as well. Taking this as his chance to stop this now or never. But his gut told him to continue and take the chance to touching his lips to Ryoko's. So, with the last few seconds that it took, they're lips finally met. And even though it was just about 15 seconds long, it seemed like it lasted a life time to Ryoko.  
  
When their lips seperated, their eyes met once again. Fire seeming to burn in both of their eyes. And before the other knew what was happening, their lips met once again. Just seeming to savor the other's upon their own. And before the other knew it, they were both on their knees, their arms wrapped around the other. Ryoko managed to shed Tenchi's shirt from his chest as he managed to untuck her shirt from her capri's and slip it over her head.  
  
In the breef moment that their lips were apart, Tenchi and Ryoko looked into each other's eyes. Tenchi looked down at her now exposed flesh and noticed and scar that lay on herleft side. He traced his fingers over it before looking back into Ryoko's eyes. Her eyes seeming to tell him what happened. She smiled slightly, indicating to him that it wasn't that bad. But to him, knowing what caused it, felt something inside his heart twist. And as a way to appologize, his began to kiss her lips again. Savoring the taste of the now empty sake.  
  
~*~ One drink to remember  
  
And another to forget ~*~  
  
//Flash forward//  
  
"And things just seemed to go from there. I... I don't even know what brought the urge to continue. It was just a dare. Just to see if he would even do it. And then..... then things just kinda got out of proportion. And we ended up doing more than ever intended. I... I really didn't mean it Ayeka. You have to believe me. Please....."  
  
Ayeka looked at Ryoko as she began to cry all over again. Her body trembled as she tried to control her sobs, but losing to a already lost battle. Ayeka sighed, forgetting any anger she had for her friends. She leaned forward and pulled Ryoko in her arms as she continued to cry like a hurt child. When Ryoko was finally calm, Ayeka pulled her away and forced Ryoko to look into her eyes.  
  
"Ryoko... ::sigh:: I'm not angry at you anymore. Even though a large part of me says that I should be. But for some reason, I just can't anymore... Ryoko, even though I don't like this idea sometimes, you should've told me from the beginning instead of hide it away from everyone. Then maybe I could've helped in some way. Even if it was just the smallest of help. And even if I was angry. You understand why I was angry though, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I would've been the same."  
  
"I know. That's one of the reasons I can't stay angry at you anymore. So from now on, if it has anything else to do with Tenchi or you, how about you tell me instead of block it from me. Then maybe I won't react the way I did earlier. And plus, then you can get it off you chest. Deal?"  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka and smiled. She nodded her head in agreement and said, "Deal."  
  
Ayeka nodded her head back and smiled as well.  
  
They sat in Ryoko's bedroom for the rest of the night until the sun began to rise. Telling each other what else might've happened between anyone. Just to get it all of their chests.  
  
~*~ Excuse me please, one more drink  
  
Could you make it strong?  
  
'Cause I don't need to think  
  
She broke my heart  
  
My Grace is Gone  
  
Another drink and I'll be gone  
  
One more drink and I'll move on ~*~  
  
//Back with Tenchi//  
  
Tenchi woke up that morning with a horrible migrane. He held his head in his hands, mumbling to himself, "What the hell did a hit and run with my head?" The dream he had before he woke up caused this pain in his head, just the screaming from it alone giving him most of it. Especially the line that seemed to repeat over and over in his head, even as he got out of bed and started to get ready for another day of training with his grandfather.  
  
'I'll never trust you again, Ryoko! You're nothing but... but... but a lying, cheating, whore who couldn't do anything but sleep with the man I love and get pregnant with his child. Tenchi's child no less. Just to spite me! You slut.'  
  
Those words alone seemed to haunt his subconscious as he readyied(sp?) himself for the day. And no matter how hard he tried to push those thoughts aside, they just seemed to come back, taking another memory with it to haunt him as well.  
  
The dreams of Ryoko seemed to real to be true to him. 'Why would I have such realistic dreams of Ryoko? She's gone, moved out. No one here has seen hide-nor-hair of her or from her since she left two months ago. So, why am I having dreams of everything like this now? And with Ayeka no less?....... *sigh* Maybe I just need some time to think about it all and get it off my chest somehow. Might help me a little...'  
  
Tenchi sighed again and finished getting ready before running down stairs, grabbing something to eat, and running out the door and up the shrine steps to meet his grandfather for training. His dreams never leaving his memory, leaving him images of his "dreams" to play with his mind.  
  
~*~ You think of things impossible  
  
Then the sun refuse to shine  
  
I woke with you beside me  
  
Your cold hand lay in mine ~*~  
  
//Back with the girls//  
  
(A.N.- Alright, this is suppose to be the comedy part, but my comedy todqay just sux cuz I'm too tired to care. *sweatdrops* But if I get my sense of humor back soon, I'll make sure to change it. k? Thx!... ^_^' ) (p.s, it you want to, you can just skip the comedy, I'm not even sure it makes sense at all... *sweatdrops again* ^_^' )  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys go have a seat, I'm about to go up next. I'll see you guys after the show. Alright?"  
  
"Alright. See ya later then Ryoko!" And with the last of the goodbyes, Sasami, Ayeka, Kat, and the rest of Ryoko's friends walked out from backstage to where the guests were to be seated.  
  
After about five minutes of waiting, the host of tonite's events came on stage to introduce the next comedian. "Give him a round of applaudes everyone! ::crowd claps:: Now, our next guest you all know very well. Well, as long as you've been attending weekly. Ladies and gentlemen, Ryoko Hakubi!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Ryoko walked on stage, waving her hands to the audience, and the host left. Leaving Ryoko alone to attend to the crowds entertainment.  
  
"Good Evening!" she began as she spoke into the microphone. "How are you all doing tonite? ::crowd mumbles:: That's good, that's good. You know, this is something I never understood. Why do we comedians always ask that when we get on stage? I mean, are we just gonna go up to each other and just start up a conversation? Oh yea, I can see it now... 'Hey there. How's it going?' 'Oh, it's great. My son said his first word today..... F***er!' ::crowd laughes:: I mean come on, seriously. Couldn't you just see us talking like that? Well, I could do that, I have a few friends here today with me anyway. Infact, I think I will... ::begins to walk off stage and sit with Aykea, Sasami, and Katrina:: Hey there Sasami, how are you tonite?"  
  
"::giggle:: Just fine Ryoko."  
  
"That's great. And how about you, Ayeka?"  
  
"::chukle:: I'm doing good, Ryoko. And how about yourself?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just dandy. And how about... Oh nevermind. I talk to you everyday, who cares... ::crowd laughs:: ::Walks back on stage:: Newhoz... You guys know the deal with this new case, I don't remember what it's about exactly, but a lawyer is being accused of wrong doings? Whatever they may be. But you know why they're accusing him right? Because he's a lawyer! ::crowd laughes:: I'm not joking! I mean sure, you have the good lawyers. They obey the law and all that other good crap. But then you have the other type were as their making their clients sign their contracts, their hands are underneath their desks, just rubbing together, while in their heads their thinking, 'Satan here I come! Bwahahahahahaha!!!' ::crowd laughes:: Think about it!...  
  
"....::snickers:: I couldn't have put that one anyone better if I tried... ::crowd laughes::  
  
"Ok, this is a question to the women populous of the audiance. Have you ever wondered why men are what they are? I mean, you got men that range from idiots, to numbskulls, to complete and utter assholes! ::women stand and root her on:: See, you agree! I'm not the only one. No offence to the men. But really, what made you all so stupid!? ::crowd laughes, women still root her:: No offence, but I'm beginning to think that one joke about the third tit(1) is true! No offence again. But come on! I think only about 1/3, at the most, of the male populous I can stand. Ok, I can usually stand them period. But I'm just glad I'm female. ::women keep rooting:: And watch, Kame up in heaven is probably saying right now, 'Just watch, Ryoko. I'll make you a male next time...' ::crowd laughes::  
  
"Ok, enough dissing men before I get tompled and killed for it. ::crowd laughes:: ..... Who here loves children? ::most of the crown cheers:: That's cool. And I figure by now you all know about me having a child in about 6-7 months, right? ::crowd cheers for her:: Thank you, thank you. I hope, though, it's a girl. I mean, I love little boys, but I want a girl to be my first. I can see it now, she's gonna be just like me. Something close to my hair, hopefully her father's eyes, even my attitude. A total b****. ::crowd laughes:: ::snickers:: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But yea, I can't wait to have my kid. But if it is a girl, I'll be so happy. Although I can see the first things she'll request when she knows how to speak. ::someone in the crowd yells pony:: Oh, I can see you've already been through all this before, huh? Well, guess what, you can do it for me when my daughter asks. Cause I don't wanna. ::crowd laughes:: But if she really wants a pony, I'm gonna straight up and tell her, 'Hun, when you get a job and earn money, we'll talk...' ::crowd laughes::  
  
"That's all my time tonite! Thank you and Goodbye!"  
  
As Ryoko walked off stage, she waved to the crowd and disappears behind stage.  
  
When she walked out a few minutes later, she found Ayeka, Sasami, and Katrina waiting for her. "Hey there guys! You two enjoy tonite?" she asked to Ayeka and Sasami.  
  
"Yea! I've had a great time!"  
  
"Same here Ryoko. What do you say we head home though. We should really get back before midnight."  
  
"Alright, Ayeka. Let's get going then."  
  
And with that, Ryoko and the others left the night club and back to their place. When they got there, they found Washu and Niko (the guy I mentioned in ch. 2) in the kitchen talking with one another. Ryoko waved to him and her mother and greeted, "Hey there Niko. Mom invite you for dinner?"  
  
"Yea, too keep her company while you were out."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"But, I should get going. Have to get up early to get to my meeting."  
  
"Which reminds me, Niko, if you're a chef, why do you have meetings?" asked Katrina as she took a seat near Ryoko.  
  
"Because, it's my restaurant. Have to make sure everything goes well."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Well, I should be on my way. I'll see you all later. Bye Washu. Thanks for dinner."  
  
"No prob. Come back to visit me soon. Alright?"  
  
"Will do." Niko bent down and kissed Washu on the cheek before saying his goodbyes one last time and headed out the door.  
  
Ryoko looked at Niko as he left, then back as her mother with a slight smirk on her face. Washu looked up at her daughter and gave a look of innocense. "What?!"  
  
"You like him don't you?!"  
  
"Oh Ryoko!" Washu got up from her seat to make cups of coffee for everyone, with the exception of Sasami who got Kool-Aide.  
  
"You do!" Ryoko followed her mom to the counter and took a seat next to the coffee maker. Tilting forward, balancing her wieght on her arms, and said, "When?"  
  
"'When' what, Ryoko? I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
"I knew it! When did you start liking him? I mean, I knew he liked you and all, but...."  
  
"...He likes me?"  
  
Ryoko looked at her mother in the eyes and smiled at the look of hope in those emerald eyes. "Yea, you can't tell? Kat and I figured this out a long time again. He really likes you and all, but we never figured you liked him back considering you never showed it. But now I wanna know when you did."  
  
Washu was silent for a few moments, but then mumbled out, "I've only 'liked' him for about a month now."  
  
"A month?! Man, how were you able to hide that from me?! Your daughter?! Man, and I thought I knew everything about everyone!"  
  
"Ryoko, I don't want you going and blurting it out to him. I may like him and he may like me, but I don't want anything to change between us."  
  
"Why? Because you've been married before?... *sighs* Mom, that was ages ago. Before I was even born. Which was MANY years ago. At least in my opinion. And mom, he only left you because he cared more about what his parents thought, than he ever did you. Sure, I'm curious to who my half brother is and all, but you can't just keep that in your head all the time. Remember what you always told me? Always think of now and not then. Now, why don't you listen to your own words, and put both of them behind you?"  
  
Washu looked up at her daughter. And she could see the thoughtfulness in Ryoko eyes, as she did in her words. She smiled at Ryoko, and nodded her head in agreement. "I suppose you're right."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Washu smiled again and shock her head. "Always the one to see things her way..."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
Everyone in the room chuckled. And after a long talk with whatever came to mind and their coffee, they all went to bed. Ready to just have the sandman to take them to their fairy-dreamlands.  
  
~*~ Excuse me please, one more drink  
  
Could you make it strong?  
  
'Cause I don't need to think  
  
She broke my heart  
  
My Grace is Gone  
  
Another drink and I'll go... ~*~  
  
//With Ryoko//  
  
As everyone in the house was sleeping, in their own little dream land, Ryoko sat by the large window in her room, staring out at what stars she could see. 'Why does the city have to be so bright at night? They don't like the stars or something?' Ryoko sighed and layed her forhead on the semi-cold glass of the window-pan. Thinking back to the days before her new life style she held now. She sighed once more. But instead of it being silent, you could hear the genlt owrd of a single name. "Tenchi..."  
  
And a little distance from where Ryoko stay, another was up, looking up at the scattered stars that lye in the sky above him. His feet hanging over the roof of his house. The light breeze blowing some of his hair in from of his eyes. And as the breeze flew by, he almost heard him name being called. And as an answer to his name, he called out just as gently, "Ryoko...", before closing his eyes, enjoying the nights breeze against his skin.  
  
~*~ Excuse me please, one more drink  
  
Could you make it strong?  
  
'Cause I don't need to think  
  
She broke my heart  
  
My Grace is Gone  
  
Another drink and I'll move on  
  
One more drink and I'll move on  
  
One more drink, my grace is gone. ~*~  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
A.N. I did it! I finally finished chapter 3! *pants from exhaustion* LoL. j/k! But yea, here's another chapter done and over with. Now only... *counts fingers* ...umpteen more to go! :p I'm a wierdo, I know. But back off! I'm tired, so I'm getting pingy! (yea, after I'm done with the comedy scene.... *sighs*) But there it is, how you all enjoyed, tty'all laterz! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!  
  
(1): The useless boob (aka third tit) thing was a joke that was send to me through e-mail from someone in my family. It's funny as hell. And if you want a quick summary, here's one. God made Eve with three boobs. The two normal, and the onein the middle. When God asked how she was doing, she said she was fine but didn't like the middle boob. So God did as she asked and took her third boob away. Just trowing it away to who knows where. When God came back to visit her to ask how she was doing again, Eve says that she's lonely and wanted company from more than just nature and the animals that surrounded her. So, God being the one not to let someone stay lonely, complied her to request of a friend and says, "Now, where did I put that useless boob?" Get it now?  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Ryoko's voice is heard: Well, here I am! Ayeka and Sasami are here to stay with mom, me and Kat, while Tenchi back at home is all by himself to think of all that's been going on since I left. And how he feels about everything now that it's all different.  
  
In the next chapter of No Need For A Whole New Life Style, Tenchi reminises about his past and future, while me and the girls go out for a night on the town. And plus, if we're lucky, Kat, Ayeka, Sasami and myself might just be able to get mom and Niko on their first date. Wish us luck!  
  
All this and more in: No Need For Reminising 


	4. No Need For Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I'm not even going there, sp leave me alone, will ya!?!?!?!?!  
  
'...thoughts...' "...talking..." (...me talking...) ...links... ~...reading...~ ~*~...lyrics/singing...~*~ ---...notes...--- //...time/date/place/& whatever else...// ::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
Q.M: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy as hell with a lotta crud.  
  
Duo: Yea, like mine hasn't.  
  
Q.M: Oh, but out Duo!  
  
Duo: Well think about it! I'm always getting tied up about every other chapter!  
  
Q.M: ::gets mischievous grin:: Wanna have a whack at it now?! ::takes out rope from behind back::  
  
Duo: Yipe! ::runs out of the room::  
  
Q.M: Newhoz. Here's another chapter to No Need For A Whole New Life Style. Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and just to let you know, this is a short chapter. But, enjoy neway! ::waves bye::  
  
No Need For A Whole New Life Style Chapter 4: No Need for Reminiscing  
  
As everyone in the house was sleeping, in their own little dream land, Ryoko sat by the large window in her room, staring out at what stars she could see. 'Why does the city have to be so bright at night? They don't like the stars or something?' Ryoko sighed and laid her forehead on the semi-cold glass of the window-pan. Thinking back to the days before her new life style she held now. She sighed once more. But instead of it being silent, you could hear the gentle word of a single name. "Tenchi..."  
  
And a little distance from where Ryoko stayed, another was up, looking up at the scattered stars that lye in the sky above him. His feet hanging over the roof of his house. The light breeze blowing some of his hair in from of his eyes. And as the breeze flew by, he almost heard him name being called. And as an answer to his name, he called out just as gently, "Ryoko..." before closing his eyes, enjoying the night's breeze against his skin.  
  
//Back to Now//  
  
It was a couple of days since the fight between Ryoko and Ayeka, and now everything seemed as good as new. Well....... Almost everything...  
  
As the days passed, Washu, ever since admitting her liking for Niko, acted... well, stranger. She seemed to be avoiding Niko like the plague, as though he carried a disease that she could've easily caught. But Ryoko, Ayeka, and Katrina were determined to get her over her sudden fear of Niko and have a little fun of their own in the process. So as the three friends ate together for lunch at a nearby restaurant, with Sasami still at the apartments to help Washu with whatever, they talked amongst themselves. Forming a plan to get the two "lovebirds" together on at least one date. But "how?" was the question.  
  
"So, what should we do anyway? We want to be discrete about it."  
  
"But not too discrete, other wise it won't work period."  
  
"True. So how do you propose we do this?"  
  
~*~ No one told me about her The way she lied Well, no one told me about her How many people cried ~*~  
  
The three were silent for a few moments, just thinking of what to do. When suddenly Ryoko's eyes opened in excitement as an idea spiraled around in her head.  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
Ayeka and Katrina looked up at their friend, curiosity spread across their features.  
  
"Well, do tell, Ryoko!" said Katrina, excitement being heard slightly through her voice.  
  
"Well, you know how ma likes to go to those science museums occasionally, just to remember 'the old times'?"  
  
"Yea, so? What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"That's the whole thing, Ayeka! Mom still loves going to those places. And remember the one they say is opening in a few days, sometime this weekend?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And do you remember who is sponsoring for it?"  
  
"..... Wait a minute! The main sponser is Niko Zeeshan!" exclaimed Katrina at what Ryoko was trying to say.  
  
"Precisely! All we need to do is buy enough tickets for everyone, go on opening night, take a few more friends to make it a little more interesting, find Niko, accidentally get distracted by something, leave mom and Niko by themselves, and boom! Instant date without them even realizing it!"  
  
"Wow! That's a great plan, Ryoko! Wouldn't have put it together myself."  
  
"I must agree with you there, Kat. But how are we going to get the tickets and leave Washu and Niko by themselves?"  
  
"The tickets, I can take care of."  
  
"And leave the rest up to me!" finished Katrina as she seemingly finished Ryoko's sentence.  
  
The three gave each other encouraging smiles and shock each other's hands, ceiling the plan they made. Leaving the rest to fate.  
  
//Back with Tenchi//  
  
Tenchi walked home from his training with Lord Katzuhito, exhausted from the never ending torture of body pains he received from his grandfather. He lay on his bed, his eyes studying the cracks and bends in his ceiling. Just seeming to stare off into space for some time.  
  
He finally sighed, sitting up to take a breather from life, and proceeded to walk to the bathroom where he hoped to get a good soak to calm his nerves, as well as his pains.  
  
As he sat in the warm water of his bath, the steam filled his nostrils, sending his mind and body to nothing more than peaceful bliss as he leaned back and relaxed. But as his body took in the warmth of the bath's waters, his mind wondered back to what his life was before it was now. The girls, always having more or one in the house to keep him company, were gone. Not even Kiyone and Mihoshi had come back to filling out papers at the GP Headquarters. Sasami and Ayeka were gone with their old friend Ryo. And Ryoko and Washu were just..... gone. To wherever. Not hearing a word from either of them since they left what felt like so many years ago.  
  
As his body sunk into the water more, his mind drifted back to more memories of his past life, before everyone left him alone again. 'Sheesh, I would've never figured that life would be so lonely without all the girls.' he said to himself as he sighed again and rubbed his face of the strain that was threatening to break through.  
  
As he closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the cold tub of his bath, his body felt as though his was beginning to fall asleep as his mind began to dream. Wondering back to the days of old... the days of happiness.  
  
~*~ Well, it's too late to say you're sorry How would I know, why should I care Please don't bother trying to find her She's not there...oh oh oh ~*~  
  
//Flashback-Dreams//  
  
The snow lightly fell from the skies of the Masaki home. Its feathery flakes landing of the grounds surrounding the home, covering it and the house itself, in a white, cottony blanket of softly fallen snow. Giving the surrounding a peaceful feeling as you listened to the gentle breeze as it fought what little warmth was left. The sweet call of the bird's winter melodies, the soft giggling of people playing, having fun with one another as they threw snow and built snowmen, and just enjoying the new gift of the season before it got too cold.  
  
"Hey Ryoko! What do you think of the Ryo-ohkiman?"  
  
Ryoko walked up to Sasami and looked at the snow molding of little Ryo- ohki, taking the great likeness of the little creature. "Wow! This is great Sasami! But you forgot the carrot..."  
  
The little princess laughed as Ryoko compared the real Ryo-ohki to the molded one. She quickly molded a carrot between the small hands of the Ryo- ohkiman. She then dusted her hand off and stood back, taking in the wonderful job of her "snowman". She then walked over to Ryoko and looked at her own snowman.  
  
"Wow, that's really good, Ryoko!"  
  
Ryoko smiled down at the little girl as she patted a little snow here and there, making sure none was to fall off. She then stepped back near Sasami, too taking in the work of her snowman.  
  
The snowman, Sasami noticed, wasn't actually a snowman at all, but instead a women sitting on a snow floor, smiling down at a little bundle of joy that she held in her arms. The woman, who was much more than she appeared, had wings of an angel, her hair long, passing her shoulders. Her long dress covering her legs and feet, leaving very little to the imagination. Sasami and Ryo-ohki gawked at the wonderful piece of art work and clapped for Ryoko, showing their excitement for Ryoko's work.  
  
"I'll be right back, Ryoko. I wanna get a camera. This is definitely a Kodak moment!"  
  
Sasami ran inside, followed by a happy little Ryo-ohki. Ryoko smiled at them as she watched them run inside the house, in desperate search for a camera. Ryoko turned back to her "snowwomen and child" and smiled, not noticing her own hand that began to unconsciously rub her stomach.  
  
"Hey there, nice work."  
  
Ryoko turned around quickly at hearing a sudden voice. She smiled slightly and turned back around, glancing back at the snow molding. "Thanks," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around her waist.  
  
"Mind if I ask you something, Ryoko?"  
  
"Sure, Tenchi. Ask away."  
  
"How is it possible for it to snow when it's May and snow was over a long time ago? Little Washu have a little hand in this?"  
  
"*snicker**smirk* You've caught her. Just let her have her fun. She doesn't get it much with her locking herself away in that lab of her's."  
  
"Ah, I see. I see you two have been taking this into both of you advantages?"  
  
"What gave it away? You don't see snow much around here, except every couple of years. Its fun of have a little snow sooner than you expect. More fun to have."  
  
Tenchi smirked and shock his head instead of laughing out loud. Suddenly, as though on queue, Sasami ran out the house. Camera in hand.  
  
"Alright! Got the camera. Picture time!"  
  
//End of Flashback-Dream//  
  
Tenchi woke up with a jolt as he heard a knock of the bathroom door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Tenchi? How long are you going to be in there? Dinner should be done soon!"  
  
"Alright, dad! I'm coming out. Be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright, Tenchi. Your grandfather and I will be waiting for you then."  
  
Tenchi sighed as he heard his father leave from the back of the bathroom door before resuming his previous relaxation. No sooner be lay back down that he got out of the bathes. Not wanting to keep his father and grandfather waiting to long. So he dried off, got dressed, and left the bathroom. Meeting his father and grandfather in the kitchen, food ready and waiting with them.  
  
~*~ Nobody told me about her What could I do Well, nobody told me about her Though they all knew ~*~  
  
//Back with Ryoko; Saturday evening//  
  
Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Katrina and a few of their friends walked into the newly opened science museum, dressed in evening gowns. Ryoko was in a long sparkling black dress that reached down her ankles, just above her matching 3 inch heels. The slits on both sides reaching just above her knees. Ayeka wore a long lavender dress that flared out near the bottom, two slits of either side of the dress, the same length as Ryoko's. Her shoes were a little higher than one inch, white and matched the small scarf that was tied around her neck. Washu wore, of course, a red dress, that reached just above her knees and a black scarf tied around her waist to match her two and a half in heels (boy does that ever make her tall...). And lastly, Katrina wore a long yellow dress made of satin. A slight train following behind her. Her shoes were pale yellow (custom made) to match the sash he held around her shoulders.  
  
As they walked to the main room, eyes following them all, Ryoko and the others almost lost Washu as she tried to run off to see a newly designed machine. They had to literally drag her away from the machine so the three could proceed with their plan. When they found Niko, they quickly walked to the opposite side of the room, but still in eye's view of Niko.  
  
When Niko saw them standing on the other side of the room, he smiled slightly as he saw Ryoko and Washu goofing as siblings do. He said "excuse me" to the man he was talking to just moments before and walked up to them.  
  
Ryoko turned and smiled when she saw Niko walked towards them. She waved at him and gave him a slight hug when he reached them. Which he returned gladly.  
  
"Hey there, Niko. What's up?" Ryoko asked cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, nothing much Ryoko. Just walking and talking. Why are you guys here?"  
  
"Mom likes science. So Katrina, Ayeka, and I figured that we'd take her. Just for old time's sake. Heard you're sponsoring for this place, though. That's cool. But I thought you were the more 'cook' kinda guy, and note sciences."  
  
"I know. Actually, I use to love sciences when I was a kid. In fact, I never lost my love for it. I just found something more me."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Hey Ryoko! Ayeka! Sasami! Katrina! Come here! We found something that all of you would love!"  
  
Ryoko turned to her friend Ami and smiled. "What?!"  
  
"Just come over here and find out!"  
  
Ami turned around and went in the room next door, meeting with the others who were waiting for her. Ryoko turned back to Washu and Niko and smiled. "Well, looks like we're needed. We'll see you guys later. K? We'll be back whenever."  
  
Ryoko began walking off, followed my Ayeka, Sasami, and Katrina, and they all disappeared behind the same wall as Ami. When they reached Ami and the others, they all smirked. Ryoko peaked to look at her mother and Niko, a small, hopeful smile on her face.  
  
//back with Washu and Niko//  
  
~*~ Well, it's too late to say you're sorry How would I know, why should I care Please don't bother trying to find her She's not there.... ~*~  
  
Washu looked at the machine next to her after her daughter and friends left, not daring to look into Niko's eyes. Niko on the other hand, looked straight at her, wondering what to say to her since they hadn't talked in quite a while.  
  
"Hey there, Washu. Long time no see."  
  
'Oh, why'd u have to start talking now?.' "Yea. So, how have you been doing Niko?"  
  
"Ok, I guess. Been working a lot over at the restaurant. You?"  
  
"Same ol', same ol'. Been looking for a job more, doing things at home. Figuring a few things out. You know, gotta do everything at once."  
  
"Yep, definitely same Washu." Washu turned around to look at Niko, a look of confusion on her face. "Just making sure you were the same Washu that I knew."  
  
Washu smirked at him and chuckled slightly. "Smartass."  
  
"Me? Never!" protested Niko, a smirk spread across his face.  
  
Washu shook her head slightly. They talked for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Eventually, to much dismay of Ryoko, she lost her track of the two lovebirds. She gave up on her mission of finding them and returned to her friends, telling what she knew so far of the night.  
  
//Back in Okayama//  
  
Tenchi lay on the roof his house, watching the stars twinkle. Enjoying the silence of the night's air. Enjoying the time to himself. As he lay there, fighting the urge to have sleep overcome him, he saw a shooting star fly by above him. Smiling to himself, he secretly made a wish. Hoping, deep down inside that it would come true. But as he lay there, with no one to bother him in this lonely silence, sleep eventually got it's way and won the small battle of tiredness as Tenchi's eyes closed and he drifted off to a land of peaceful slumber. Or, so he hoped.  
  
//Dreamland//  
  
There they were, the only time that Ayeka or Ryoko never fought. The cherry blossom trees. Ryoko lay on a high branch of the tree, just enjoying the smell of the sweet Sakura's as it drifted into her nose, filling her senses with the pleasurable smell of the small flower. Ayeka sat if the ground at the base of the tree. Feeling the breeze brush through her hair, whisking a few in front of her eyes as she read a manga from father's library.  
  
They were silent at first, just enjoying the silence of nature. But as the silence took over, Ryoko finally spoke. "Hey Ayeka, why do you suppose that Tenchi never chooses?"  
  
Ayeka sighed and closed her book, placing it on her lap. "I really have no idea Miss Ryoko."  
  
"Do you think he'll even ever choose? I mean, it doesn't really take this long does it?"  
  
"For most people, no. But you also have to remember Miss Ryoko, that Tenchi has a lot of worries and problems that he must deal with. So he gets too caught up in everything else to even think of the fact that we are waiting for an answer on who he wants to be with. Even if it's neither of us."  
  
"True. But if it isn't either of us, do you realize how much of a waste of time it has been for us then? I mean, think about it. You have two women, sitting there as patiently as they can, waiting for answer on who he loves. And if the end, when he does finally tell and it's neither of us, do you know how much sorrow it could cause for both of us? Not just because he broke both of out hearts, but also that he loved someone else, didn't even bother telling us straight off the bat, and leaves us in suspense for nothing. Don't you think that would suck? Truthfully?!"  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean Miss Ryoko. But we must think on the positive side. Since he hasn't chosen anyone, that we know of, then he much still love one of us. And wouldn't you prefer he love one of us, instead of someone else?"  
  
"Of course! You at least put up a fight when it comes to Tenchi. I mean, sure, so does everyone else, but no one has your spunk."  
  
Ayeka giggled slightly at this fact, but continued to listen to what Ryoko was saying. "But really, if Tenchi doesn't ever choose, what do you think we'll do? I don't think I could live without knowing that Tenchi loved someone. Even if it wasn't me."  
  
"As do I Ryoko. As do I."  
  
And then, silence once again came between the pair. And unbeknownst to either of them, a young man stood behind a large tree, silently listening to their conversation. He sighed slightly and shook his head. Mumbling to himself, "If I knew, I'd tell you guys. Trust me."  
  
~*~ Well, let me tell you about the way she looked The way she acted, the color of her hair Her voice is soft and cool Her eyes are clear and bright But she's not there... ~*~  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
Q.M: Well, it took me long enough, but I finally got another chapter up!  
  
Crowd: YEA!!!!!!!!  
  
Q.M: ::Grins::  
  
Someone in crowd: Took you long enough!!!  
  
Q.M: ::frowns:: ::takes out shot-gun and shot person in crowd.  
  
Everyone else: ::sweatdrops:: ^_^'  
  
Q.M: ::acts innocent:: Anyways. Just to let you all know before I go, I'm also working on another chapter for this story (already) and for Who Am I?... Ppl have been asking for me to update Daddy's Lullaby, but I can't seem to get the words I want to use for it out on the computer just yet. But when I do, I'll make sure to post it ASAP. K everyone!?  
  
Newhoz. Tell me what you all think and if I should post another chapter soon or never. K? Thanks everyone! Ttylaterz! Ja! ::waves::  
  
::bangs are heard in the backround, as well as loud mumbling:: ::runs outta room::  
  
Q.M.  
  
P.s. If you guys have any suggestions on what I should do, plz do tell me either in your reviews or e-mail me at quatresmistress@insightbb.com . THX!!!!!! Ja Ne!!!!!! 


End file.
